Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle
by Pikamaryllis
Summary: 1971, première année à Pourdlard pour les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans ou encore Severus Snape. Mais, si une jeune fille du nom de Melinda avait été ajoutée à l'équation cette année-là ? Et qu'elle avait des liens assez étroits avec certains de ces protagonistes, comment leur vie dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie aurait tourné ?
1. Chapter 1 - L'arrivée à Poudlard

**Hello~**

 **Me voilà donc à poster ma première fiction ici ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire ma fiction, puis que j'ai tout plein d'idées encore pour la suite !**

 **Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout l'univers appartient à cette chère J.K Rowling. Hormis Melinda qui est le personnage que j'ai créé et bien entendu, les différentes situations que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent ^^ -logique sinon ça ne serait pas une fanfiction-

 **Note importante :** J'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres de cette fiction, ainsi que d'autres chapitres pour une autre fiction sur le thème Teen Wolf, donc pour ne pas être débordé et avoir un rythme assez régulier, je pense vous poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines de cette fiction et les autres semaines les chapitres de ma fiction Teen Wolf

 **Mais bon trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre :D !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ~ L'arrivée à Poudlard**

Dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, une jeune fille déambulait toujours, cherchant un compartiment, après une bonne demi-heure trajet. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, un petit nez juste bien proportionné et l'air presque maladif tellement sa peau était pale. Cette pâleur contrastait autant avec la couleur de ses cheveux qu'avec ses yeux bleus perçants, mais ne la rendait pas vilaine pour autant.

Elle traînait derrière elle sa grosse valise marron sur laquelle on pouvait voir toute sorte d'inscriptions scintiller sous les petites lampes du couloir.

Elle vit alors une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants sortir en trombe d'un compartiment un peu plus loin, suivit par un jeune homme au teint blafard et aux cheveux gras qui essayait de la rattraper.

« Lily attend ! » S'écriait-il alors que la dite Lily passait devant la jeune fille aux cheveux noir.

Cette dernière fusilla alors du regard le garçon aux cheveux gras, puis reprit son chemin. Elle se décida ensuite à jeter un œil dans le compartiment d'où les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis, en espérant qu'il serait vide.

Malheureusement, il y avait déjà deux jeunes garçons, qui devaient avoir le même âge qu'elle, c'est-à-dire onze ans. L'un d'eux était brun les cheveux en bataille et portait sur son nez une paire de lunettes rondes qui cachaient ses yeux malicieux de couleur noisette. L'autre était lui aussi brun, mais avec les cheveux légèrement bouclés et un peu plus long que son ami. Il posait sur elle ses yeux gris un peu surpris, mais montrait également un sourire un peu supérieur.

Elle les sondait de ses grands yeux bleus océan, essayant de juger s'ils étaient fréquentables ou non. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se décider en remarquant dans la main du garçon aux yeux gris, un jeu de bataille explosive et demanda alors :

« - Je peux rester ici ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit celui aux cheveux en bataille.

\- Enfin, sauf si tu es une Serpentard, tu peux toute suite t'en aller ! Rajouta alors l'autre avec un grand sourire satisfait. »

Elle tira alors sa valise devant elle avec un grand sourire et tapota l'un des dessins qui l'ornait en répliquant avec une voix de défi :

« -J'ai l'air d'aimer les serpents ?

-Ah non en effet répondit alors le garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui s'était mis à rire en découvrant le dessin mobile sur la valise représentant une jeune fille assez similaire à elle qui étranglait un gros serpent vert, emblème de la maison Serpentard.

-Alors enchanté, fini par dire le garçon aux yeux gris, je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black.

-Et moi, c'est James, James Potter! Vient t'asseoir, lui proposa alors le garçon aux cheveux indiscipliné

-Moi, c'est Melinda répondit la jeune fille en omettant volontairement son nom de famille tout s'installant auprès de James alors que Sirius mettait sa valise dans les compartiments au-dessus des banquettes. »

Le trajet passa alors dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Ils jouaient à la bataille explosive tout en spéculant sur la façon dont se faisait la répartition au sein des différentes maisons de Poudlard.

Après un voyage de quelques heures, ils avaient enfilé leur robe de sorcier avant d'arriver à la gare de la petite ville la plus proche de l'école, nommé Pré au lard. Les premières années firent appeler par un homme deux fois plus grand que la normal et bien plus gros, qui était vêtu d'une espèce de grand manteau en peau de bête et qui leur souriait joyeusement.

« -Je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis le gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard et je vais vous conduire au château. Aller suivez-moi ! On ne traîne pas ! »

Il les conduisit alors vers un grand lac qui était surplombé par le château de Poudlard. James et Sirius n'avaient pas arrêté de faire les idiots tout le long du trajet jusqu'aux barques. Hagrid les prit donc avec lui dans sa barque pour les surveiller. Melinda, quant à elle, se retrouva dans la barque de la jeune fille du train, Lily, ainsi que du garçon aux cheveux gras, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et d'un jeune homme châtain, au teint maladif et à la carrure frêle.

À peine étaient-ils tous montés dans les barques que celles-ci commencèrent à avancer sur la surface lisse du lac. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils furent de l'autre côté sans encombre, enfin sauf James qui avait le bras trempé après avoir jeté de la nourriture au calamar géant du lac. Il aurait d'ailleurs été complètement trempé si Hagrid ne l'avais pas protégé, mais il trouvait ça tout de même très drôle, tout comme son acolyte, Sirius, qui riait autant que lui.

Les trois amis, comme tous les autres premières années se dirigèrent alors vers le château et se retrouvèrent à attendre tous dans le grand hall, devant la porte de la grande salle. James se retrouva juste derrière Lily et le garçon aux cheveux gras et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper :

« -Alors Servilus, tu n'es pas allé faire un petit plongeon dans le lac ? Ça t'aurait fait du bien pourtant, tu ne trouves pas Sirius ?

-Je crois bien oui, ça aurait sûrement décrassé sa petite tête de Veracrasse, n'est-ce pas Servilus ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux gras se retourna alors, mais ne dit pas un mot et ne fixait même pas les deux garçons. Il regardait Melinda, avec des yeux offensé sans que James ni Sirius ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser vraiment la question, car Lily se retourna et leur jeta un regard noir en répliquant :

« -N'écoute pas ces prétentieux Severus... »

Ils reprirent donc tous les deux, leur position initiale et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une grande femme avec une robe de sorcier vert et un chapeau assorti, entra dans le hall. Elle était grande et mince et ses cheveux étaient tirés dans un chignon strict sous son chapeau. Elle balaya le troupeau de premières années de ses yeux perçants avant de déclarer :

« -Bonsoir, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Suivez-moi, nous allons procéder à la répartition. »

Tous les premières années la suivirent donc dans la grande salle et ils furent tous totalement émerveillés par le plafond ensorcelé, qui semblait représenter le ciel étoilé, ainsi que par la beauté des décorations et la grandeur de la pièce. Ils avaient tous l'air surexcités et chuchotaient entre eux. Tous sauf Melinda, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé devant Severus dans le hall. James et Sirius étaient vraiment surpris de voir la jeune fille comme ça, alors qu'elle était si joyeuse de leur parler de ce qu'elle avait déjà lu dans ses livres sur Poudlard, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le train.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander, car ils étaient à présent alignés entre la table des professeurs et les tables des quatre maisons. Le professeur McGonagall posa ensuite un vieux chapeau râpé sur un petit tabouret qui se trouvait en face des premières années et celui-ci se mit alors à chanter, une chanson qui expliquait son utilité et les qualités essentielles à chaque maison.

À la fin de la chanson le professeur pris alors la parole, pour leur dire ce qui allait alors se passer :

« -Je vais vous appeler un part un par ordre alphabétique, vous poserez alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous indiquera alors votre maison. »

Elle commença alors à énoncer un part un les noms des élèves qui se succédèrent sur le tabouret, mais Melinda n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le nom de _Black, Sirius._ Elle releva alors la tête et vit le jeune homme près d'elle s'avancer tout sourire vers le tabouret. Il le posa sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard, le chapeau prononça d'une voix forte le nom « GRYFFONDOR ». Un brouhaha se manifesta à la table des Serpentard, alors que les Gryffondor applaudissaient, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall appel le nom suivant, Maggie Duncan, répartie à Pouffsouffle. Après quelques personnes, ce fut au tour de la rousse, Lily Evans qui fut répartie à Gryffondor également.

Melinda était de plus en plus anxieuse, elle avait peur de se retrouver à Serpentard. Elle savait très bien qui elle y retrouverait. Elle en était persuadée et elle n'avait absolument pas envie que ça arrive. Mais James, qui avait dû voir son malaise avait alors mis sa main sur son poignet en lui souriant.

Elle attendit encore un long moment alors que les noms s'enchaînaient, n'arrivant même pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la main de James sur son bras pour essayer de se calmer.

Puis le professeur McGonagall appela James et Mélinda se remit à paniquer. James avait aussi été répartit à Gryffondor, comme il l'espérait et la jeune fille paniquait de plus en plus. Si jamais elle était répartit à Serpentard, elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas et qu'elle perdrait les premiers amis s'était fait. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de repartir dans ses pensées, car le professeur McGonagall appela enfin son nom : _Snape Melinda_.

Elle s'avança alors devant le petit tabouret et saisit le Choixpeau de manière hésitante. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret respira un grand coup et posa la Choixpeau sur sa tête en fermant les yeux.

 _Oh, tu as de grande qualité intellectuelle jeune fille, tu pourrais être très apprécié à Serdaigle, et ta loyauté envers tes amis est grande ce qui serait une qualité remarquable chez Pouffsouffle, mais je pense que ton courage et ta force de caractère sont beaucoup plus prononcés, tu seras bien mieux à GRYFFONDOR !_

Melinda était absolument soulagée d'entendre le nom de Gryffondor et couru s'asseoir au côté de James et Sirius qui l'attendait en souriant. Elle s'installa alors en diagonal du jeune Black, en face de James, à côté du jeune homme frêle au teint maladif avec qui elle avait été dans la barque, quelque temps auparavant. Elle lui sourit et celui-ci lui rendit. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, puisqu'elle retomba instantanément, au moment où McGonagall prononça le nom suivant : _Snape_ _Severus._

Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'assiette qui était devant elle, ne voulant ni croiser le regard de Sirius, ni celui de James, ni celui de Lily quelques places plus loin ou encore celui du garçon près d'elle. Mais, elle n'eut pas le choix de relever la tête, lorsque Sirius lui releva brusquement le menton.

« -C'est ton frère?! S'écria-t-il avec un air ahuri. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air triste pendant que son frère était applaudi par la table des Serpentards, qui accueillait leur nouvel élève avec joie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être associée à lui. Ils ne s'appréciaient plus vraiment depuis quelque temps et ça ne s'arrangerait sûrement plus, car Severus était fasciné par Lily, qui était une fille de Moldus, mais en contrepartie, il détestait les Moldus, surtout leur père. Alors que Melinda, n'avait rien contre les Moldus et avait même toujours été assez proche de son père, même quand celui-ci avait pris des distances en apprenant qu'il avait épousé une sorcière et que ses enfants avaient des pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais totalement renié Melinda, parce qu'elle faisait l'effort d'être « normale », contrairement à Severus qui ne faisait aucun effort et qui était seulement défendu par leur mère.

« -Pourquoi, tu ne nous l'a pas dit pour Servilus ? Demanda James avec une voix indignée.

-Parce que, je n'ai jamais voulu être associé à lui et puis vous n'avez rien demandé ! Lâcha Melinda en soupirant.

-Après, tu n'y es pour rien s'il est ton frère... la rassura avec une voix douce, le garçon châtain au teint maladif près d'elle. Il rougit légèrement de son audace lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle avant de demander. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Remus Lupin et toi, c'est bien Melinda ?

-Oui, Melinda Snape... répondit-elle avec une petite grimace. Et je te présente James Potter et Sirius Black, qui sont deux gros hippogriffes mal léchés, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de regarder les deux autres garçons en leur tirant la langue pour leur montrer que leur réflexion était un peu abusive sur son lien de parenté avec Severus, puisqu'elle n'avait rien demandé. »

Les trois garçons se mirent alors à rire et James prit alors un air faussement outragé avant de rétorquer :

« -Quel mauvais caractère mademoiselle Snape, vous m'avez grandement offensé! Puis il se remit à rire bêtement sous le regard presque meurtrier de Lily qui avait dû les entendre. »

Melinda ignora totalement ces regards et planta ses yeux sur Sirius. Il l'avait tellement vite agressé lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de Severus qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui poser la question qui la chagrinait.

« -Au fait, Sirius, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu autant de boucan à la table des serpents lorsque tu as été admis chez Gryffondor? »

James regarda alors lui aussi Sirius avec insistance et même Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un petit regard intrigué. Le concerné soupira alors bruyamment avant de répondre :

« -J'aurais préféré que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte. Vous voyez la petite blonde accroché au blond avec un long nez là-bas... c'est ma cousine Narcissia, je ne peux pas la supporter et son imbécile de copain non plus. Elle doit avoir bonne réputation chez Serpentard et normalement tous les membres de ma famille ont atterri là-bas. Enfin tous sauf moi, je suppose donc que ça a jazzé et qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui fasse "honte". Mais pour être franc, je n'en ai rien à faire !

-Attention le grand Sirius Black est devenu l'exception familiale. Lui lança James en souriant.

-Tu rigoles, mais pour ma mère, c'était une obsession que j'aille à Serpentant, presque autant que ses idioties de sang pur !

-Et bien arrêtes toute suite de me parler pauvre fou, je suis mi-moldue, tu risques la contamination là! »

Ils s'étouffèrent presque de rire tous les trois et même Remus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, car il était claire que Sirius n'en avait rien à faire de ces histoires de valeur de sang et avait l'air très heureux d'avoir atterri à Gryffondor.

Un homme assez fin aux cheveux et à la longue barbe argenté se leva alors que la répartition venait de terminer. Le silence se propagea dans la salle et il commença son discours.

« -Bonsoir, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, je suis le directeur de cette école, le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas vous assommer avec de long discours, puisque tout le monde est affamé et surexcité en ce début d'année. Je veux seulement vous rappeler de la part de notre cher concierge Mr Rusard, que la forêt vous est strictement interdite, que les visites à Pré-au-Lard ne sont possibles qu'à partir de la troisième année, sur présentation d'une autorisation et que la liste des objets non acceptés dans l'établissement est consultable dans le bureau de ce dernier pour ceux qui voudrait l'étudier. Sur ce bienvenu à nos nouveaux premières années et bon appétit. »

À ces dernier mot, toutes les tables se remplirent de plats qui avaient l'air tous plus excellents les uns que les autres, sous les yeux ébahis de la plupart des premières années et plutôt affamés des autres. Tous les élèves se régalèrent, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, comme par exemple des cours qu'ils auraient bientôt ou bien encore de la beauté du château.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Il vous donne envie d'entrer dans ma petite fiction? Ou de fuir très loin en courant ? Donnez moi vos avis, je serais vraiment heureuse de les lire !**

 **A dans deux semaines pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire ^^ ! Ou à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui aurait envie de lire la fiction Teen Wolf :D !**


	2. Chapter 2 - Première journée agitée

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà en ce mardi pour le chapitre 2 de ma fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de découvrir encore plus Melinda ^^ !**

 **Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout l'univers appartient à cette chère J.K Rowling. Hormis Melinda qui est le personnage que j'ai créé et bien entendu, les différentes situations que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent ^^ -logique sinon ça ne serait pas une fanfiction-

 **Rating :** **K+**

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction se situe à l'époque des marauders, donc il y a plein de Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily et Severus ^^.

\- Il y aura des changements importants dans la trame originale, notamment dans la chronologie de scène ou encore des suppression et des prises de libertés ^^.

\- J'ai utilisé la version anglaise du nom de famille de Severus, car je trouvais que "Snape" faisait mieux que "Rogue" ^^.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui auraient lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacrés à la publication de ma fiction Teen Wolf " Link, Lies and Lycanthropy".

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse passer à la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira ^^!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 ~ Première journée agitée**

À la fin du repas, les premières années furent emmenées à leur salle commune respective après une petite visite faite par le préfet de leur maison. Arrivé à la salle commune des Gryffondor leurs préfets, leur communiquèrent le mot de passe, qu'il fallait énoncer à la grosse dame dans le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée, ainsi que leur dortoir respectif, avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations.

Melinda monta donc dans son dortoir, laissant les trois garçons voir leur dortoir commun. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée de savoir avec qui elle allait tomber et aurait mille fois préféré investir le dortoir qu'allait occuper Sirius, James et Remus.

En effet, Melinda n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, elle restait souvent seul quand elle était chez elle. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle se soit liée aussi vite d'amitié à James et Sirius et peut-être aussi à Remus, maintenant qu'ils avaient discuté pendant les deux heures qu'avait duré ce repas d'arrivée. Alors, là, se retrouver avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en plus des filles, elle avait vraiment peur de retrouver sa solitude habituelle.

Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Elle finit par s'arrêter au bout de trois escaliers d'une vingtaine de marches devant le dortoir qui lui avait été attribué avec quatre autres filles de première année. Elle entra doucement dans le dortoir et se retrouva sur le seuil d'une pièce circulaire dans laquelle était disposé cinq lits à baldaquin orné de tenture en soie rouge. Elle entra dans la pièce sans bruit et se dirigea vers le lit près duquel avait été déposé sa valise, qui était très reconnaissable avec tous ces dessins et inscriptions.

La jeune fille qui occupait le lit à sa gauche se releva alors subitement et avec un grand sourire vient l'aborder.

-Salut, je suis Mary MacDonald et toi ? Ça serait sympa que l'on fasse connaissance, puisque l'on va passer nos sept ans dans le même dortoir. Lui proposât-elle avec un ton enjoué, mais en parlant assez bas.

Melinda surprise resta quelques secondes silencieuse et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors Lily, de l'autre côté du lit de Mary, qui lui fit un sourire qui avait l'air crispé par la gêne et les deux autres filles de son dortoir, dont les lits se trouvaient à la droite du sien, chuchotaient dans son dos. Elle se retourna donc vers Mary et fit un sourire timide avant de dire à voir assez basse :

\- Je m'appelle Melinda...

-Ah, tu es la sœur de l'ami de Lily qui est chez les Serpentards, c'est ça ?

-Hm, enfin si on pouvait éviter ce sujet, j'aimerais autant, si ça ne te dérange pas…

Mary accepta alors sans problème, lui disant que ça n'avait aucune importance pour elle, tant que Melinda était sympa. Elle lui apprit ensuite, à mis voix, que leurs deux colocataires, quant à elles, n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier ça et qu'elles avaient même regardé Lily avec des yeux un peu dégoutté quand elle l'avait vu. Melinda ne trouvait pas cela si étrange, en même temps Severus n'avait jamais vraiment été un top model avec ses cheveux gras et noirs, son nez crochu et son teint cireux. Elle ne se considérait pas non plus comme un top model, avec son corps de grande perche, qui était surement trop fin pour sa taille et son teint si pale, qu'il était possible de voir ses veines par transparence à certain endroit. Mais elle faisait des efforts de présentation et son hygiène était irréprochable, contrairement à Severus qui, elle le savait, ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort. Elle ne dit pourtant rien à ce sujet et parla avec Mary et Lily qui avait été conviée, pendant un assez long moment afin de faire connaissance, avant de décider qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Melinda se réveilla aux aurores. Elle se décida à sortir de son lit au bout de quelques minutes et entrepris d'installer ses affaires, qui étaient toutes restées dans sa valise, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas réveiller ses quatre colocataires. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle avait terminé. Elle se prépara alors rapidement dans la salle de bains et sorti ensuite de la chambre, afin d'attendre ses amis dans la salle commune.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, la salle commune n'était pas déserte à cette heure si matinal, mais il n'y avait pas foule non plus. En effet, seul deux ou trois élèves plus âgés y étaient déjà, plongé sur un manuel ou un parchemin, qui devait être un reste de devoir de vacances qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de faire plus tôt.

Elle se glissa donc sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu et sorti l'un des livres qu'elle avait embarqué sous sa robe de sorcier avant de sortir du dortoir. Elle lut un assez long moment avant que quelqu'un ne la sorte de sa concentration en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Sérieusement, le manuel de métamorphose, niveau 1, tu n'as pas autre chose à lire que ça, en plus dès le matin ! S'écriât alors cette personne en riant

-Excuse-moi monsieur le grand Black, mais je n'ai pas un million de livres à ma disposition chez moi, je ne vomis pas les Gallions par les pores de ma peau, moi ! Rétorqua alors la jeune fille en riant elle aussi tout en penchant la tête en arrière vers le concerné, qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Échec et Mat Sirius ! Le taquina alors James ce qui le fit se renfrogner légèrement.

-Ah, vous avez déjà commencé à vous chamailler dès le matin, laissa échapper Remus le tout avec un petit sourire amical.

-Hey ! Non mais Remus qu'est-ce que tu racontes, rétorqua alors la brune légèrement gênée de cette remarque.

-Je dis simplement que même si ça ne fait que depuis hier que je vous connais, toi et Sirius passé votre temps à vous chamailler, mais c'est assez drôle, je dois dire.

James se mit alors à rire à cette réflexion alors que les deux concernés firent une espèce de grimace complexe pour faire part de leur mécontentement. Mais il était vrai que Remus n'avait pas tort, puisque durant tout le repas, les deux n'avaient pas arrêté de se lancer des piques l'un à l'autre en riant. Ils partirent ensuite tous les quatre à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné, comme la plupart des autres élèves de leur maison.

Arrivé à destination, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre vers l'un des bouts de la table de Gryffondor James en face de Sirius et à côté de Melinda qui était donc en face de Remus. Mary arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa près d'elle alors que Lily se mettait près de Remus en lançant un regard presque meurtrier à la jeune fille.

En effet, Lily n'avait pas apprécié la façon qu'avait eu James et Sirius de traité son meilleur ami à leur arrivée à Poudlard ou dans le Poudlard Express, comme l'avait appris Mélinda durant le trajet jusqu'à l'école, part les deux garçons qui s'en ventait, et la rousse n'avait donc pas très envie de se retrouver près d'eux. Cela fit légèrement sourire Melinda qui se concentra sur son petit déjeuné puis sur la horde de hiboux et de chouette qui rentrèrent soudainement dans la grande salle pour apporter le courrier.

Elle trouvait vraiment cela spectaculaire, puisqu'elle n'était pas du tout habituée à recevoir du courrier chez elle, et encore moins par hiboux. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se délecter du spectacle. Puisqu'elle entendit près d'elle un magnifique « Et Merde.. » sortir de la bouche de Sirius, avant qu'il n'ouvre la petite lettre rouge sang qu'il tenait dans la main, une beuglante, pour ne pas qu'elle lui explose à la figure. Une voix tonitruante et assez aigüe sortit alors de l'enveloppe.

« SIRIUS BLACK, TROISIEME DU NOM TU ES UNE HONTE POUR LA FAMILLE BLACK ! COMMENT A-TU PUS TOURNER LE DOS A TOUT CE QUE L'ON T'A APPRIS POUR ALLER AVEC UNE BANDE DE… DE SANG IMPUR ! UN BLACK QUI N'EST PAS CHEZ LES SERPENTARDS NE MERITE MEME PAS DE PORTER CE NOM ! LE PIRE C'EST QUE TU AS EU LE CULOT DE NE PAS NOUS PREVENIR DANS TA STUPIDE LETTRE D'HIER SOIR ! IL A FALLU QUE CE SOIT CYSSI QUI NOUS EN PARLE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DU CHOQUE QUE L'ON A EU TON PERE ET MOI EN VOYANT QUE TU AS ETE ENVOYER DANS LA PIRE MAISON DE POUDLARD ! JE TE PREVIENS ESPECE DE FILS INDIGNE, TU ES CONCIDERER DES A PRESENT COMME RENIER DE CETTE FAMILLE ! ET ATTENDS-TOI À RECEVOIR LE RETOUR DE CETTE TRAHISON QUAND TU AURAS REMIS LES PIEDS À LA MAISON ! »

La lettre se désintégra à la suite de cette tirade incendiaire et tous les regards furent alors tournés vers Sirius qui, bien qu'il gardait la tête haute et une posture fière, avait dans ses yeux un voile montrant la honte qu'il venait de subir et la peur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

-Pourquoi j'ai envoyé une lettre moi, grinça Sirius, pour lui-même avant de demander à voix basse à ces amis : Vous croyez qu'il serait possible de se rendre invisible à volonté... Genre maintenant ?

-Ça, je crois que ce n'est pas possible à moins d'être extrêmement doué en sortilège de Désillusion et encore, lui répondit Remus avec une voix compatissante.

-Si ça peu te rassurer, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir subi cette lettre, rétorqua James avec un sourire malicieux en désignant un joli petit hibou grand-duc, au plumage gris, noir et blanc, tout tremblant, se cachant dans la robe de Melinda.

-Quid' arrête de trembloter et d'en profiter, soupira Sirius qui récupéra son hibou que lui tendait Melinda.

-Quid ? C'est son nom ? Et pourquoi tu dis qu'il en profite ? Demanda Melinda légèrement choquée.

-Oui, il s'appelle Quid' pour Quidditch, car j'adore ça et que je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire lorsque j'avais 10 ans après un match de Quidditch. Mais ce hibou connaît très bien la voix de ma mère quand elle hurle et en plus, il fait toujours semblant d'avoir peur pour avoir des câlins et de la nourriture regarde.

Sirius posa le petit hibou sur ses genoux et pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos, il lui donna quelques morceaux de bacon et l'animal se tortilla de bonheur en donnant des petits coups de bec affectueux pour en avoir plus. Sirius finit néanmoins par réussir à se débarrasser de l'animal au bout de quelques minutes et les quatre amis réussirent à terminer leurs petits déjeunés et commencèrent à partir vers leur premier cours de l'année, lorsque leur emploi du temps leur fut distribué par le professeur McGonagall.

Ils commencèrent donc cette première année avec un cours de Métamorphose donné par le professeur McGonagall, qui était également leur Directrice de maison. Les trois-quarts de ce premier cours se trouvaient être de la théorie ce qui fait que James et Sirius, installés au fond de la salle juste derrière Remus et Melinda, n'écoutaient absolument rien et bavardais à voix basse, alors que les deux autres prenaient tout un tas de notes et avaient l'air très intéressés. Le professeur McGonagall avait fait quelques avertissements aux deux troubles faits et avait même retiré 20 points aux Gryffondor et leur avait donné une retenu chacun pendant ce laps de temps. Mais Lily, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre aux questions du professeur avait gagné le double de point, ce qui n'aidait pas à faire arrêter les deux bavards, mais soulageait le reste de la classe.

Enfin le reste du cours fut consacré à la pratique, il fallait que les élèves métamorphosent un objet en un oiseau ou une nuée d'oiseaux, grâce au sortilège d' _Avifors_. Lily qui pendant tout le reste du cours avait l'air de tout savoir et d'avoir englouti le livre de métamorphose de première année, ne réussit pas à transformé son objet, ce qui avait l'air de l'énerver grandement au premier rang. Melinda quant à elle réussi du premier coup à transformé la tasse, que lui avait remise le professeur McGonagall, en une magnifique nuée de petit oiseau bleu qui s'élevait dans le ciel et elle reçut 10 points pour cela.

Il fallait croire qu'en métamorphose, il ne fallait pas seulement voir la théorie, bien que la jeune fille connaissait déjà son livre par cœur, mais que le don devait jouer. Cela fut encore plus vrai, lorsque James et Sirius réussirent leur métamorphose peu de temps avant que la cloche ne sonne, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien écouté depuis le début de la matinée.

En sortant de la salle, Lily Evans fulminait. Elle était déjà extrêmement énervée de ne pas avoir réussi à métamorphoser son objet alors que Melinda ait réussi du premier coup. Comme si Melinda, sous prétexte qu'elle n'ait jamais levé la main pour répondre aux questions, n'y connaissait rien, alors qu'en réalité, elle ne voulait simplement pas se faire remarquer, ce qui avait d'ailleurs raté avec sa prestation. Mais Lily ne pouvait vraiment pas accepter que ces deux énergumènes réussissent alors qu'elle avait échoué, même si c'était d'après McGonagall, déjà spectaculaire que trois élèves aient réussi pour le premier cours.

Melinda trouvait la réaction de Lily vraiment drôle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire sur son passage, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Remus, qui lui fit la réflexion alors que les quatre amis se rendaient au cours de Sortilège qui était en commun avec les Serdaigle.

-Tu te moques d'elle Melinda ? Demanda-t-il sous le regard presque choqué de James et Sirius.

-Non Rem', je trouve juste que sa réaction de haine viscérale envers James et Sirius est totalement exagéré. Et elle n'aime visiblement pas que quelqu'un fasse mieux qu'elle, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle montre du moins, au vu de la tête qu'elle a fait quand McGonagall m'a accordé 10 points, alors qu'elle en avait gagné 40.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ensuite jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de Sortilège ou les attendait le professeur Flitwick, un tout petit bonhomme très enjoué. Le cours fut alors très peu théorique et ils s'attelèrent très rapidement à la pratique du sortilège de lévitation : _Wingardum Leviosa_. Cependant, le cours paru assez long pour certains d'entre eux qui réussirent assez vite à maîtriser le sortilège, comme Melinda et Remus, qui finirent par se reconcentré sur le sortilège de métamorphose que Remus n'avait pas réussi à réaliser. Ou bien comme certain élève de Serdaigle qui se mirent à entamé le devoir de potion que leur avait donné le professeur Sulghorn ou même Lily qui aidait Mary pour faire léviter sa propre plume.

Mais le pire, ce fut, bien évidemment, James et Sirius qui finirent par faire léviter certaine affaire de leur camarade afin de s'amuser un peu, sous les remontrances presque inexistantes du professeur Flitwick qui préférait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique entraînement des deux garçons.

Cependant, James ne put s'empêcher de s'en prendre aux affaires de Lily, alors que la cloche venait juste de sonner. Il fit léviter le livre de sortilège qu'elle allait ranger dans son sac, ce qui la mit hors d'elle.

\- Rends-moi mon livre toute suite Potter ! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Et pourquoi je te le rendrais Evans ?! Répondit alors James en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec sa voix de tombeur totalement ridicule à onze ans selon Melinda.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui Potter, on est là depuis deux jours et tu crois que tu es meilleur que tout le monde ! Rends-moi toute suite ce livre, je te dis !

Melinda voyait Lily devenir rouge d'énervement et voulu prévenir son ami en lui lançant un « James » qui voulais clairement dire que s'il n'arrêtait pas ses bêtises, ça allait mal tourner. Bien évidemment, ce dernier n'écouta pas et fit une réflexion assez déplaisante traitant la jeune fille rousse de « mademoiselle, je sais tout ». Lily folle de rage, extirpa son livre des mains de James, qui venait de le récupérer et lui colla une claque magistrale avant de partir de la salle la tête haute, mais visiblement toujours aussi énervé.

-Cette fille est complètement folle ! S'écriât James alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, après cette dispute avec Lily

-James, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi, je t'avais prévenu et tu l'as bien cherché ! Le réprimanda Melinda tel une maman mécontente.

-Excuse-moi, mais quand Sirius t'a fait la réflexion sur le livre de métamorphose ce matin, tu ne l'as pas giflé comme une folle furieuse que je sache ! Bougonna James comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

-James... Soupira Mélinda désespérée, Sirius ne m'a pas parlé comme tu lui as parlé. Tu as été arrogant et très injuste.

-Il n'y peut rien si c'est une Miss je-sais-tout après tout ! Le défendis Sirius, qui n'était pas plus habitué que James à ce qu'on lui tienne tête ainsi.

Melinda fini par soupirer et laissa tombé en jetant un regard désespéré à Remus, qui souriait de la bêtise de ses amis, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils allèrent ensuite manger et changèrent totalement de sujet, pour parler du premier cours de vol sur balai qu'ils auraient après la pause. James se vantait de faire du Quidditch avec son père chez lui et d'être super doué. Sirius quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de dire que le fait de ne pas avoir son propre balai en première année et de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch était vraiment sans intérêt et scandaleux. Melinda et Remus les laissaient déblatérer leurs inepties. Eux, ils n'avaient jamais posé leurs fesses sur un balai, mais la jeune fille était très excitée de prendre sa première leçon alors que le garçon était plutôt angoissé.

Après un grand débat entre Sirius et James pour savoir quel balai était le meilleur, ils partirent enfin vers leur cours de vol, qui avait lieu sur les pelouses du parc de Poudlard. Une vingtaine de balais était alignée au sol devant le professeur Bibine, qui attendait les élèves de Gryffondor ainsi que ceux de Serpentard. En voyant son frère, Melinda l'ignora superbement alors que ses amis, hormis Remus, faisait des blagues sur ses cheveux et pronostiquaient s'il arrivait à monter sur son balai et combien de temps il tiendrait dessus, pendant que Lily allait lui parler.

Ils commencèrent le cours en s'alignant, chacun à côté d'un balai, puis ordonnait à celui-ci « Debout » afin que ce dernier ne vienne dans leur main.

Bien évidemment, James et Sirius, qui était déjà sur leur balai et s'ennuyaient ferme, se chamaillait déjà pour passer le temps alors que le professeur les surveillait pour qu'ils ne décollent pas du sol.

Pour Melinda, cette étape fut assez simple, tout comme pour Remus ou Mary, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Lily hurlait sur son balai qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota alors que Severus s'était déjà pris deux fois le balai dans le nez sous les rires de James et Sirius qui en pleurait presque.

Après un certain temps d'essai, tout le monde avait réussi et était monté sur son balai, hormis Severus et un Gryffondor du nom de Peter qui durent se résigner à le prendre à la main et à l'enfourcher.

Le reste du cours fut consacré à faire de tout petit vol à quelques mètres de hauteur, ce qui n'était, bien sûr, pas au goût de nos deux fauteurs de troubles. Ils essayaient donc absolument de faire tomber de balai leurs camarades notamment Severus, sous les cris du professeur qui leur enlevait des points, leur avait collé une retenue et n'arrêtait pas de les faire descendre de balai.

La fin du cours fut une déception pour Melinda qui avait adoré voler sur un balai, mais visiblement une véritable délivrance pour le professeur Bibine et pour son frère. Lily n'avait pas l'air de s'être amusé non plus, tandis que Remus et Mary se sentaient simplement plus à l'aise au sol, bien qu'ils se débrouillent assez bien.

La fin de la journée se poursuivit avec le premier cours de potion du professeur Slughorn, qui fut un cours théorique, pendant lequel Melinda avait pris beaucoup de note tout comme Remus, alors que leurs deux amis papotaient, mais surtout ou Severus avait voulu faire son petit je-sais-tout comme le faisait Lily.

Melinda était donc de très mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle après que Slughorn leur ait donné un devoir de 50 cm de parchemin, sur le philtre de mort-vivant. En effet, le fait de devoir supporter la présence de son frère était une chose, elle pouvait toujours l'ignorer, mais devoir, subir le fait qu'il se fasse remarquer, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle partit donc à la Grande Salle pendant que ses trois amis la suivaient comme ils pouvaient, car bien qu'elle fût une fille, elle pouvait vraiment marcher vite. Elle s'installa à un coin de la table des Gryffondor et mit quelques petites choses dans son assiette. Elle mangea ensuite sans trop parler, jusqu'à ce que les idioties de ses amis finissent par la faire tout oublier. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la salle commune et Melinda commença son devoir de potion avec Remus, pendant que James et Sirius jouaient à la bataille explosive sous prétexte qu'ils avaient le temps.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Vous avez envie de savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite ^^ ? Donnez-moi vos avis, je serais vraiment heureuse de les lire et cela pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer !**

 **À** **dans deux semaines ^^ ! Ou à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui suivent "Link, Lies and Lycanthropy" ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Peter Pettigrow

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 ! Déjà, ça passe vite et mon avance s'amenuise :O! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas trop rapide dans l'enchaînement des scènes à votre goût ^^ !**

 **Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout l'univers appartient à cette chère J.K Rowling. Hormis Melinda qui est le personnage que j'ai créé et bien entendu, les différentes situations que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent ^^ -logique sinon ça ne serait pas une fanfiction-

 **Rating :** **K+**

 **Beta Reader : ** Ce chapitre a été gentiment remanié et corrigé par **_Galiane_** , pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire pour vous, donc un grand merci à elle :D!

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction se situe à l'époque des marauders, donc il y a plein de Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily et Severus ^^.

\- Il y aura des changements importants dans la trame originale, notamment dans la chronologie de scène ou encore des suppression et des prises de libertés ^^.

\- J'ai utilisé la version anglaise du nom de famille de Severus, car je trouvais que "Snape" faisait mieux que "Rogue" ^^.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui auraient lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacrés à la publication de ma fiction Teen Wolf " Link, Lies and Lycanthropy".

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse passer à la lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment^^!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 ~ Peter Pettigrow**

La fin de la semaine se passa dans la même ambiance. James et Sirius s'intéressaient au cours seulement lorsqu'il y avait de la pratique et se débrouillaient assez bien, mais se mettaient toujours à leurs devoirs à la dernière minute et récoltaient des retenues à tour de bras. Si bien qu'à la fin de la première semaine, ils avaient déjà presqu'une dizaine de retenues chacun.

Remus et Mélinda, quant à eux, étaient plutôt très assidus. Ils allaient souvent à la bibliothèque pour trouver des livres sur les sujets demandés et prêtaient ensuite leurs cours ainsi que les livres qu'ils avaient trouvés à leurs amis, pour qu'ils puissent faire les devoirs et ne soient pas trop en retard.

Les semaines suivantes étaient, elles aussi, assez similaires, hormis la nouvelle idée de James et Sirius : se venger de chaque humiliation des Serpentards faites majoritairement sur des élèves de Gryffondor, mais également, ou plutôt surtout, humilier un maximum Severus. Ils passaient donc leur temps à échafauder de nouveaux plans et à essayer de nouveaux sortilèges. Remus ne participait pas à tout cela, mais ne les en empêchait pas non plus. Il les regardait faire et leur faisait des remarques quand il estimait que ça allait trop loin. Melinda, quant à elle, aimait énormément lire et dévorait les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Dans la pile qu'elle leur apportait pour leurs devoirs, elle leur en glissait souvent un dans lequel elle avait vu un sortilège qui leur plairait afin de leur faire plaisir, et par la même occasion, elle renforçait ses propres connaissances.

Après un mois et demi, c'était presque devenu une routine et les garçons commençaient à se faire une petite réputation et à attirer les filles, aux plus grands désespoirs de Melinda. Surtout lorsque Remus avait dû retourner chez lui à la fin du mois de septembre, pour -d'après ce que lui avait dit le professeur McGonagall et Remus- aller voir sa mère malade.

Le premier jour de ce qu'elle avait appelé « la fuite de Remus », Melinda se retrouvait donc seule avec les deux énergumènes. Ils ressortaient de leur cours de métamorphose tous les trois avec, à la main, leurs devoirs de la semaine dernière corrigés. Les garçons avaient obtenu une nouvelle retenue ainsi que la note Effort exceptionnel grâce à toutes les informations que Melinda leur avait trouvées. La brunette, elle, avait obtenu la note Optimale. D'ailleurs, elle s'était presque cachée sous la table pour ne pas rire lorsque Lily lui avait jeté un regard meurtrier en apprenant sa note, surtout en sachant que la rouquine avait eu la même note que les deux autres garçons.

Le moral de la jeune fille était donc assez bon jusque-là. Mais à la sortie des cours ce jour-là, son désespoir grimpa en flèche. En effet, trois espèces de nunuches rouge et or de première année s'étaient agglutinées autour de ses amis en piaillant. Au lieu de les congédier, James et Sirius avaient commencé à leur parler tout en les regardant avec leur nouveau regard de tombeur à deux Noises qu'ils avaient créé spécialement pour ce genre d'occasion.

Mélinda s'adossa à l'un des murs du couloir pour les attendre, exaspérée par les cris des petites bestioles collées aux baskets de ses amis, mais également un peu amusée par la tête ridicule des garçons qu'elle trouvait totalement surfaites.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes d'attente, les groupies finirent par débarrasser le couloir et Melinda put enfin se rapprocher de James et Sirius. Elle les regarda avec un air désapprobateur avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Rem', pourquoi m'as-tu lâchement abandonné comme ça… Murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? On n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne crois pas, en effet. Vous étiez tellement ridicule mes pauvres petits choux… Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Non mais c'est qu'elle nous insulterait en plus, s'écria James faussement outré. »

Mélinda fixa James dans les yeux en imitant le regard qu'il avait lancé à ces filles, et se passa la main dans les cheveux telle une réplique parfaite du jeune garçon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius en bombant le torse, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, et imita le regard faussement mystérieux avec lequel il avait contemplé ces bécasses. Elle reprit ensuite son air normal, sous le regard choqué de ses deux amis qui finirent par rigoler, et elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« -Rigoler bande d'idiots, en attendant, c'était exactement votre attitude, dit-elle en explosant de rire, sans réussir à se retenir plus longtemps. »

Elle finit par se mettre entre eux et posa une main sur chacune de leur tête pour leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

« -Mes pauvres chéris, si jeunes et déjà les hormones en ébullition, déclara-t-elle, maternelle, avant de rire de plus belle. »

Finalement, la journée terminée, ils allèrent manger. Tous les autres jours se passèrent ainsi, avec l'absence de Remus et une Mélinda assez joyeuse qui secouait la tête, dépitée du comportement de ses deux amis chaque fois que des filles venaient les aborder.

Après le retour de Remus, Mélinda se sentit moins seule et la routine reprit de plus belle. Les cours, les devoirs, les idioties de James et Sirius, et maintenant, les filles qui les assaillaient de temps en temps au détour d'un couloir.

Mais au milieu du mois d'octobre, quelque chose changea. En effet, un élève grassouillet de première année Gryffondor avait été maltraité, une fois de plus, par une bande de Serpentard de sixième et septième année. Remus, qui avait assisté à la scène, avait voulu l'aider. Avec son grand cœur, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais seul, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose contre ses quatre brutes. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la grande salle, leurs robes de sorciers étaient tout abîmées d'avoir été suspendues à une armure.

James et Sirius avaient réagi sur-le-champ et n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de se venger en leur jetant un sort, les couvrant de liquide vert visqueux et faisant apparaître sur leur robe de sorcier « À chaque humiliation d'un innocent, les Maraudeurs vous feront regretter ».

Les Maraudeurs. Ce surnom leur était venu grâce -ou à cause- de Lily, qui les avait qualifiés ainsi en parlant à Mary dans les couloirs après une de leurs actions contre Severus. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus amusant que de réutiliser ce nom pour la faire enrager, ce qui, bien sûr, à la grande satisfaction de monsieur Potter, avait fonctionné à merveille.

Pourtant, ce qui changea littéralement à ce moment ne fut pas leur surnom, mais la présence constante de Peter Pettigrow, le garçon grassouillet que Remus avait convié à rester avec eux. Melinda ne le supportait pas vraiment et se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Elle _s'éclipsait_ sans arrêt, disparaissant des heures entières. Même Lily qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque ne la trouvait pas. Lorsque les garçons demandèrent à Mary, elle répondit qu'elle ne la voyait presque plus dans leur dortoir. À vrai dire, les deux filles ne la voyaient plus que pendant les cours et le soir dans son lit. Les garçons, eux, la voyaient également durant les cours et seulement dans la grande salle.

En réalité, Mélinda se montrait en cours uniquement pour que personne ne la croie morte ou partit. Parce que, bien évidemment, les professeurs ne connaissaient pas _son secret_. Enfin, hormis le professeur McGonagall, que Dumbeldor avait averti lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la maison Gryffondor. Et puis elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Lily, avec qui elle avait commencé à être amie malgré son caractère bien trempé, mais surtout Mary, qui venait souvent la voir le soir pour discuter un peu et essayer de savoir si elle allait bien.

En dehors de ces petits contacts avec Mary, elle prenait ses distances avec tout le monde. En cours, elle _apparaissait_ quelques secondes avant le prof et se mettait seule dès que possible. Même en botanique où elle était en binôme avec Remus, elle faisait en sorte, à chaque cours, d'atterrir à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement, cela passait presque inaperçu puisqu'elle était une catastrophe dans cette matière, finissant toujours par avoir besoin de soins, soit à cause de ses maladresses avec les objets tranchants, soit à cause des plantes en elle-même. Elle se volatilisait également dès que la fin des cours arrivait.

Quant à ses devoirs, elle les faisait seule dans une ancienne salle de classe inutilisée, qu'elle avait découverte en vadrouillant dans le château lors d'une nuit d'insomnie. Bientôt, plus personne ne la vit dans la grande salle où elle fit en sorte de ne plus se montrer, évitant au maximum la présence de Peter.

Ce manège dura environ deux semaines jusqu'au repas d'Halloween, peu de temps après le retour de Remus qui s'était encore absenté. Étant un dimanche, James fit le pied de grue toute l'après-midi pour être sûr de l'intercepter lorsqu'elle voudrait monter à son dortoir. Elle finit par se manifester vers 17h30 et allait monter pour éviter ses amis assis dans le canapé avec Peter, lorsque James, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, lui attrapa le bras.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton monocorde qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Te parler. S'il te plait, suis-moi... Lui dit-il en plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille de manière désemparée, sans cet air hautain qu'il avait commencé à avoir avec ses nouvelles groupies. »

Melinda le suivit sans broncher jusqu'au dortoir qu'il partageait avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit juste en face de la porte. Mélinda resta au milieu de la pièce en regardant ses pieds.

« -Mel', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Soupira James d'une voix triste

-De quoi tu parles ? Questionna la jeune fille avec cette étrange voix détachée qu'elle avait utilisée juste avant.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Et ne me demande pas « quoi », tu sais très bien que je parle du fait de _disparaître_ sans arrêt et de nous éviter ! Rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix crispé.

-Je ne _disparaissais_ pas James... Répondit-elle d'une voix presque effrayée.

-Donc tu nous évites bien, moi, Sirius et Remus. Ils ne me croyaient pas, ou plutôt, ils faisaient comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et que tu ne veux plus être avec nous... C'est à cause des maraudeurs ? Mais tu en fais partie, tu nous as aidé Mel'. Tu nous as trouvé des tas de livres avec des sortilèges, alors je ne comprends pas... C'est à cause de Servilus enfin Severus ? Tu veux que l'on arrête de s'en prendre à lui ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir James. Je n'en ai rien à faire de la façon dont tu le traites ou que vous vous fassiez appeler les Maraudeurs ou les Hippogriffes ronchons... Je n'ai jamais trouvé que ce que vous faisiez était mal. Sinon je ne vous aurai pas trouvé tous ces livres de mon plein gré sachant que vous vous en prendriez à Severus pour expérimenter. Ça m'est égal.

-Ben, c'est quoi ? C'est Evans ? Tu es devenue son amie alors tu veux que j'arrête de la faire enrager ? Je ne sais pas si je peux arrêter, car elle est vraiment très agaçante, mais je pourrais réduire ?

-Ça n'a pas plus avoir avec Lily. Je l'aime bien depuis que j'ai appris à la connaître un peu, elle est sympa, mais parfois, elle a besoin de redescendre sur terre et qu'on lui tienne tête. Elle a toujours cette manie de vouloir avoir raison… Et puis je trouve ça assez drôle de découvrir le côté sombre de Lily dès que tu t'en prends à elle.

-Alors je ne comprends pas... À moins que tu ne nous supportes plus... Je pensais que tu nous voyais comme des amis. Mais peut-être qu'à force de découvrir nos défauts, tu ne nous supportes plus... Finit-il par lâcher en attrapant son oreiller, la voix légèrement brisée. »

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes choquées. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé que ses amis puissent prendre son éloignement comme une preuve qu'elle ne les supportait plus. En même temps, c'était les premiers véritables amis qu'elle avait et n'était visiblement pas très douée dans ce domaine. Elle se sentit vraiment mal en voyant le visage de James qui serrait son oreiller contre lui, le regard vers le sol, et elle eut besoin de s'asseoir. Elle s'installa sur le lit à droite de celui de James. Au vu des posters de Quiddich qui ornaient le mur le plus proche et de la cage pour hiboux sur la table de chevet, qui devait être celle de Quid, c'était sans doute la couchette de Sirius. Melinda prit une grande inspiration avant de poser ses grands yeux bleus sur James.

« -Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir Jamesy... J'adore Rem', même s'il est parfois trop discret et qui lui arrive de parler comme un grand sage de 500 ans alors que l'on a que onze ans. C'est un garçon qui est extrêmement gentil et qui je suis sûr, sera toujours là pour nous. Sir' est intelligent, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être parfois arrogant comme si son éducation l'avait plus contaminé qu'il le dit. Mais je m'en fiche, car au fond, je sais qu'il a un grand cœur, bien que les filles ont l'air de lui faire pousser des ailes en ce moment, un peu comme à toi. »

Elle rit légèrement à cette dernière phrase et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai que ces deux-là avaient l'air réjoui de leur nouvelle popularité auprès des filles.

« -Et toi Jamesy, tu es vraiment un garçon merveilleux, et même si tu montres souvent une façade orgueilleuse et prétentieuse, je sais pertinemment que tu ne l'es pas au fond. Et toutes vos idioties, je les adore et je ne m'en passerais pour rien au monde...

-Alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi Mel' ? Demanda le brun déconcerté en passant la main dans sa tignasse emmêlée.

-C'est lui que je ne peux pas supporter James... soupira-t-elle en montrant le lit le plus proche de la porte, qu'elle avait immédiatement identifié comme celui de Peter au vu de l'état de propreté plus que désastreux.

-Quoi ? Le lit ? S'exclama bêtement James

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est Peter qui m'est insupportable... Rétorqua-t-elle de façon un peu plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. James, soutint son regard pour lui demander de continuer. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être amis avec lui... Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu l'avais remarqué avant que Remus n'arrive avec lui et sa robe de sorciers déchirée James. Et Sirius non plus, alors qu'il est dans votre dortoir depuis le début... Ça veut tout dire ! En plus, je ne vois pas comment vous arrivez à supporter cet imbécile ! Son QI est aussi élevé qu'une dragée-surprise goût crotte de nez et il a l'hygiène d'un Veracrasse. Et je sais que vous aimez être adulé, mais là, il vous suit comme si sa vie en dépendait, c'est pathétique ! Et je suppose que tu ne le sais pas, mais l'imbécile de première année qui a déclenché le système de sécurité de l'escalier du dortoir des filles quelques jours après notre arrivée, c'est lui ! Officiellement parce qu'il s'était perdu, et officieusement parce qu'il suivait comme un cinglé une fille de troisième année ! Alors comment tu peux le supporter ?

-Oh Mel'... Bredouilla James légèrement choqué et décontenancé par la franchise de la jeune fille. En effet, elle n'avait jamais critiqué personne depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, même pas chez les Serpentards, ce n'était pas son genre. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas si horrible que tu le penses. Certes, il n'est pas extrêmement brillant, mais il est très gentil, déclara-t-il.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me persuader Jamesy... Il est hors de question que je me lie d'amitié à ce type... Et encore moins après ce temps à le voir vous coller au basket, à essayer de s'incruster près de moi en cours lorsque Rem' n'est pas là et à me regarder avec ses yeux vitreux comme si j'avais envie de le voir ou de lui parler... »

James eut un petit sourire à ces mots. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis aussi facilement avec tous les débats qu'il avait déjà vus entre elle et Sirius et qu'elle avait presque chaque fois gagnée. Il se leva et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit de Sirius. Il lui fit doucement tourner la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« -Que tu ne l'aimes pas, après tout tant pis ! Mais ne reste pas loin de nous, ne reste pas loin de moi. Je suis fils unique, mais avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé une sœur. Je sais que tu as déjà un frère, mais qu'il n'est pas vraiment celui de tes rêves et si je peux devenir le frère que tu as un jour réellement rêvé d'avoir, j'en serai très heureux, car pour moi, tu es la sœur que j'aurai vraiment rêvé d'avoir Mel'. Parce que tu es brillante, intelligente, sérieuse et mature et en même temps, tu es timide, complètement déjantée, tu as de la répartie et tu sais vraiment rigoler. Tu es à la fois comme une grande sœur et comme une petite sœur et je ne veux pas te perdre juste pour ça. »

Melinda sourit tout en rougissant légèrement. On ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi touchant, ni jamais fait autant de compliments et surtout pas pour lui montrer qu'on l'appréciait. James la prit dans ses bras et la jeune fille répondit à son étreinte. Les garçons choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre.

« -Si vous pouviez arrêter de faire vos papouilles sur mon lit ça serait sympa ! Déclara un Sirius renfrogné d'une voix cassante.»

James et Melinda se séparèrent avec un sourire malicieux et se lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. La jeune fille attrapa l'oreiller de Sirius et lui envoya en pleine tête en éclatant de rire, dans cette marque d'affection propre à eux. Ce dernier, d'abord décontenancé, ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais finit par lui relancer. Melinda esquiva habilement le coussin et sauta du lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Sirius voulut l'attraper mais elle s'échappa in extrémiste. Elle colla un bisou sur la joue de Remus qui était près de la porte, sortit en leur disant qu'elle serait dans la salle commune quand elle serait prête et ignora complètement Peter.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir et après avoir pris sa douche, elle se boucla les cheveux avec un sortilège qu'elle avait cherché l'après-midi même. Elle mit des habits Moldus qu'elle adorait et que sa mère avait détestés dès la seconde ou sa fille les avait enfilés la première fois. C'était une jupe à carreaux rouge et noir, un haut noir avec une tête-de-mort entourée de broderies dans le dos et des collants noirs avec ses grosses chaussures rouges mates préférées, bien que totalement abîmées. Elle mit sa robe de sorcier part dessus et redescendit dans la salle commune.

Sirius et Remus étaient déjà dans le canapé près du feu. Melinda les rejoignit en sautillant joyeusement et se vautra littéralement sur Sirius.

« -Où est Jamesy ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas ton fauteuil Mel', pousse toi, soupira Sirius en faisant semblant d'être dérangé.

-Aller, ne fais pas le rabat-joie Sir'. Lui dit-elle en riant alors qu'il la décalait un peu brusquement sur la place à côté de lui. Et je le redemande, où est James?

-Il a perdu le jeu pour donner le tour des douches, il a raté son sortilège, il a donc dû passer dernier, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire qui voulait clairement dire que leur ami l'avait fait exprès. »

Melinda voulut faire une réflexion, mais Peter et James arrivèrent à ce moment et elle ravala son commentaire et se contenta glissé subtilement un petit « Alors, elle était bien ta douche avec ton amour ?» à James lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir pour se rendre à la grande salle. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas pris leur douche ensemble, mais elle voulait prouver à son ami ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de Peter les collant où qu'ils aillent.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la grande salle où déjà de nombreux élèves se trouvaient. La décoration faite par les professeurs était sublime. Melinda adorait vraiment cette ambiance mystique propre à Halloween qui régnait en cet instant dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à être émerveillée par le décor puisque les garçons, comme bon nombre d'autres élèves, s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pour contempler le résultat. Ils finirent néanmoins par stopper leur contemplation et prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, Melinda le plus loin possible de Peter. Elle se trouva près de James, en face d'un garçon de quatrième année qui s'était mis juste à côté de Sirius pour parler aux Maraudeurs dont la réputation était grandissante.

Pendant le repas, cet imbécile du nom de Grégory Reed leur demanda -tout en mangeant goulument- comment ils s'y prenaient et les félicita sur toutes les actions anti-Serpentard et surtout anti-Severus. Sa façon de manger, additionnée à toutes les anecdotes qu'il avait retenues sur les humiliations des Serpentards et sur son frère, coupa tout bonnement l'appétit de la jeune fille qui finit par repousser son assiette en lançant un regard désespéré à Remus.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire malicieux et mit la main sur sa baguette magique. Après avoir fait un geste presque imperceptible et bougé ses lèvres juste légèrement, la tête de Gregory s'écroula littéralement dans son assiette de ragoût. Il se releva subitement.

«-Qui a fait ça, au nom de Merlin ? Beugla-t-il fortement en regardant autour de lui. »

Remus et Melinda se retinrent de rire alors que le reste des élèves, témoin de la scène ou non, ne se retint pas. Dumbledore s'adressa au jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux.

« -Je pense, monsieur Reed, que votre souci a sûrement été déclenché par notre cher Peeves. De ce fait, un tel vacarme est inutile. Continuez votre repas l'esprit tranquille, je suis sûr que l'esprit frappeur est parti. »

Gregory se réinstalla à sa place, honteux, et ne prononça plus un mot de tout le repas, au plus grand bonheur de Melinda qui ne retrouva pas pour autant l'appétit.

À la fin du repas, tous les élèves repartirent vers leur salle commune. Sirius, qui avait pertinemment vu –tout comme James- les regards que Melinda et Remus s'étaient jetés après le coup de la tête de Reed dans le ragoût, retint la brunette par le bras avant qu'ils n'entrent par le passage derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

« -Avoue, c'est toi qui as fait ça à Reed ! Dit-il en souriant. C'était vraiment un joli coup, bien joué, la félicita-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi Sir', avoua Melinda sincèrement.

\- Oh arrête Mel', on sait tous que ce n'est pas Peeves, rétorqua-t-il en montrant Remus, James et Peter. Peeves ne serait jamais venu faire son cirque avec le Baron Sanglant dans le coin. Le fantôme de Serpentard lui fait bien trop peur.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est moi...

-Oh arr...

-Ce n'est pas elle Sirius, c'est moi ! Si tu veux, on vérifie le dernier sortilège que j'ai jeté, le coupa Remus en souriant. »

Les garçons restèrent bouche bée alors que Melinda et Remus étaient littéralement morts de rire. Après tout, Remus n'avait que très peu participé aux différentes bêtises de ses amis, et bien qu'il lisait et s'entraînait à chaque sortilège que Melinda, Sirius ou James, dénichaient, il ne les avait jamais utilisés sur personne. Il était donc assez normal que Sirius ne pense même pas que Remus puisse faire ça, là où Melinda en avait déjà utilisé un ou deux pour se débarrasser de Peter par exemple.

Après cette petite révélation sur la nature de Maraudeur naissante de Remus, tout ce petit monde retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à discuter pendant que Melinda et Remus faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier et que James et Sirius jouaient à la bataille explosive sous les yeux admiratifs de Peter.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout, j'attends votre retour avec impatience ^^!**

 **À** **dans deux semaines ^^ ! Ou à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui suivent "Link, Lies and Lycanthropy" ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Altercations Explosives

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec une petite journée de retard pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas envie de frapper Melinda avant la fin de ce chapitre, ou bien moi haha :D !**

 **Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout l'univers appartient à cette chère J.K Rowling. Hormis Melinda qui est le personnage que j'ai créé et bien entendu, les différentes situations que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent ^^ -logique sinon ça ne serait pas une fanfiction-

 **Rating :** **K+**

 **Beta Reader : ** Pas de Beta pour ce chapitre, car malheureusement l'ordinateur de ** _Galiane_** ayant rendu l'âme, elle n'a pas pu Betatiser ce chapitre (pourquoi pas corriger, ne me demandez pas, je ne sais pas ^^"). Je m'excuse donc par avance pour les éventuelle fautes que j'ai du laisser échapper et en espérant que ça ne gâche pas votre lecture !

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction se situe à l'époque des marauders, donc il y a plein de Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily et Severus ^^.

\- Il y aura des changements importants dans la trame originale, notamment dans la chronologie de scène ou encore des suppression et des prises de libertés ^^.

\- J'ai utilisé la version anglaise du nom de famille de Severus, car je trouvais que "Snape" faisait mieux que "Rogue" ^^.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui auraient lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacrés à la publication de ma fiction Teen Wolf " Link, Lies and Lycanthropy".

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse passer à la lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment malgré le manque de correcteur ^^!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ~ Altercations explosives**

Le lendemain se passa sans encombre, le groupe d'ami avait enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Mélinda évitait simplement Peter au maximum pour ne pas s'énerver, ou bien être tenté de tester sur lui, certains sortilèges qu'elle n'avait pas encore expérimentés. Remus, lui faisait seulement en sorte que la jeune fille ne se retrouve jamais trop longtemps en présence de Peter, tandis que James et Sirius, fidèle à eux même avaient retrouvé leur véritable entrain et avaient fait passer la pire journée de leur vie aux professeurs, accumulant une ou deux retenues de plus à leur compteur. En somme, ce fut une journée paisible au sein des maraudeurs, du moins jusqu'au cours du Professeur Slughorn, le professeur de potion.

En effet, à la fin de son cours, le professeur avait convoqué Lily, Severus ainsi que Melinda, afin de leur parler. La brune fit une grimace non dissimulée en direction de ses amis, avant de se rendre au bureau de son professeur de potion, après avoir pris le temps de ranger ses affaires et de les laisser à ses amis. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire, pour être convoquée, mais n'était pas stressée. En même temps, elle était convoquée avec les deux chouchous de Slughorn, alors pourquoi paniquer.

« Ah, Mademoiselle Snape ! Vous voilà, je peux donc vous dire à tous les trois, pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir. »

Il avait les yeux pétillants et ménageait un suspens inutile, ce qui avait visiblement le don d'ennuyer Mélinda, qui regardait sa montre et de stresser les deux autres, qui devenaient aussi blancs que des linges, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« Etant les trois meilleurs élèves en potion de cette classe, j'ai décidé de vous inviter au repas que j'organise vendredi prochain. Vous recevrez un hibou vous donnant l'heure et le lieu ! »

Il les chassa ensuite d'un simple revers de la main et Melinda ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir rapidement de la salle, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son frère. Remus était à côté de la porte et l'attendait patiemment. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui lança un sourire joyeux auquel elle répondit.

« Tu m'attendais. J'aurai bien pu trouver la salle commune toute seule, tu sais. » Lui dit-elle en riant tout en prenant le chemin de la dite salle.

« Ça, je le sais, mais je voulais savoir ce que le professeur Slughorn te voulait ? Et puis, je savais que tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seule avec Severus, si jamais vous sortiez en même temps. »

« Oh Remus, le curieux chevalier servant, c'est trop gentil ! » S'écria-t-elle en riant de plus belle. Elle s'arrêta ensuite soudainement, ayant remarqué qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. « Au fait, Rem' où sont passé mes affaires ? »

« Il est temps de t'en inquiéter » se moqua Remus en recommençant à marcher, « James les a embarqué, il voulait surement tes notes d'aujourd'hui avant d'aller vous l'entrainement de Quiddich des Gyffondor, puisqu'ils n'ont rien suivi avec Sirius. Mais attends, tu as carrément éludé ma question ! » S'offusqua le jeune homme en se rendant compte du subterfuge de la jeune fille.

Mélinda, qui l'avait réellement fait exprès, soupira bruyamment avant de marmonner :

« Le professeur Slughorn veut que j'aille manger vendredi soir avec son Elite de fou de la potion, tout comme Lily et Severus… »

« Oh, tu vas faire partie de son club de Slug' ! Tu sais, il est assez célèbre ici ! » Répondit Remus bouche bée, « je pensais qu'il ne prenait que des élèves plus âgés au départ ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller… » Soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en entrant dans leur salle commune, devant laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

« Tu n'es pas rendu à vendredi, ne déprime pas déjà, on est que Lundi. En plus, tu vas retrouver tes affaires regarde » lui dit Remus en souriant, tout en montrant James, Sirius et Peter attablé autour des notes de la jeune fille, alors que son chaudron et ses ingrédients étaient au pied de la table.

Elle se dirigea alors vers eux, d'un pas féroce, sous le regard amusé de Remus.

« Non mais, ça va bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, sans leur accord ! » Leur aboya-t-elle en abattant les deux mains sur la table.

À vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire que James et Sirius utilisent ses notes sans sa permission, puisqu'elle leur aurait donné de toute façon. Mais, le fait de voir Peter tripoter ces feuilles, sans lui demander son accord, qu'elle ne lui aurait d'ailleurs jamais donné, l'a mis encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause de la proposition du professeur Slughorn.

« Oh, tu avais peur que l'on trouve ton petit journal intime Mel' ? » Sourit Sirius en lui effleurant l'un de ses bras tendus sur la table, pour l'embêter.

Peter ris à cette réflexion de Sirius, ce qui finit de faire exploser la jeune fille de colère. Que James, Remus ou Sirius se moque d'elle gentiment, elle pouvait le supporter. Mais lui jamais de la vie, elle répondit alors de façon beaucoup plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée à Sirius.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit carnet stupide pour raconter l'imbécilité dont je fais preuve au quotidien, contrairement à toi Sirius ! »

À la suite de cette réplique, elle attrapa son sac au sol, récupéra ses feuilles sur la table, sans oublier d'arracher celle présente dans les mains de Peter. Elle les fourra ensuite dans son sac, avant de le balancer dans son chaudron. Elle finit par lancer un regard meurtrier à Sirius avant de s'enfuir dans son dortoir avec toutes ses affaires.

Melinda se laissa tomber sur son lit avec les larmes aux yeux, alors que son chaudron percutait le sol. Elle était seule dans la pièce dans la pièce et elle le savait, puisqu'elle avait remarqué deux de ses colocataires dans la salle commune, comme toujours en train de se raconter les ragots et les deux autres passaient souvent du temps à la bibliothèque après les cours. Elle laissa donc ses larmes passer la barrière de ses yeux et s'écouler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Elle s'en voulait énormément de la façon dont elle avait crié sur Sirius, à peine une journée après qu'elle leur reparlait normalement. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient, mais elle avait toute suite apprécié le jeune Black. Pas comme James, qu'elle voyait comme un frère, ou comme Remus à qui elle pourrait surement confier presque tout et qui était surement pour cela son meilleur ami. Avec Sirius, c'était différent. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, à faire des blagues et à se lancer des piques, mais toujours de façon enfantine, un peu moqueuse et toujours gentiment.

Et là, ça n'aurait pas dû déroger à la règle. Après tout, il l'avait titillé comme il le faisait tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour. Sauf que cette fois, elle lui avait répondu très méchamment, avec une certaine violence et l'avait même clairement insulté et rabaissé, alors qu'à la base, il n'y était absolument pour rien. Tout cela était parti de l'invitation de Slughorn, pour son club et la perceptive de manger à la même table que Severus l'avait rendu folle, puis voir Peter avec ses notes avait simplement enfoncé le clou. Mais c'était Sirius qui avait malheureusement parlé le premier et qui avait donc subi les foudres de la jeune fille.

Elle s'en voulait, mais elle connaissait assez Sirius pour savoir qu'il n'avait absolument pas apprécié de se faire hurler dessus devant tout le monde et encore moins par une fille. Après tout, c'était un Black, et même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de points en commun avec sa famille, la fierté des Black, elle, était bien présente chez lui et la jeune Snape le savait bien.

Elle décida donc de rester dans sa chambre seule, jusqu'au dîner. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de recroiser Sirius avant qu'il aille, avec James et Peter sans doute, à l'entraînement de Quiddich. Ou pire, rester avec lui, si jamais il n'avait pas changé d'avis à cause d'elle et qu'il ait laissé James y aller sans lui. Cependant, Mary changea ses plans, au moment où elle arriva en trombe dans la chambre et se précipita au pied de son lit avant de la secouer doucement par l'épaule.

« Melinde, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Cette dernière essuya alors ses larmes du revers de la main avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Ça va, ça va ne panique pas Mary » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire, alors que ses yeux rouges la trahissaient clairement.

« Tu te moques de moi ! » s'écria alors Mary, les mains sur les hanches, comme si elle grondait un enfant. « Tes yeux montrent clairement que tu as pleuré. James et Remus m'ont presque sauté dessus, quand je suis arrivé dans la salle commune, pour me demander d'aller voir comment tu allais. En plus, tes affaires de potion sont éparpillées par terre, alors que tu es toujours super organisée et presque maniaque. Et Sirius, qui passe sa vie à sourire, tire une tête de huit pieds de long et il a presque assommé Peter, car il posait des questions sur toi. Alors, tu ne vas pas me dire que tout va bien et t'en sortir comme ça ! »

« Ok, je me suis énervé sur Sirius… Mais il n'avait rien fait… Il m'a fait une blague et moi, je lui ai hurlé dessus comme une cinglée, juste parce que j'étais énervé que Peter utilise mes notes de cours et aussi que Slughorn m'ait proposé d'entrer dans son club d'intello avec Lily et Severus… Je suis une malade mentale voilà… Et maintenant, il va me détester » bredouilla Melinda qui avait une fois de plus les larmes aux yeux.

Mary grimpa alors sur le lit de la jeune Snape et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elles restèrent jusqu'au dîner à discuter toutes les deux, des garçons, de Poudlard et leur intégration extrêmement rapide. Mais également des cours et surtout des lacunes de chacune dans les différentes matières enseignées. En effet, Mary avait des difficultés en Potion, où elle avait un don pour faire exploser le contenu de son chaudron, et en Défense contre les forces du mal, ou elle avait même une fois risqué d'éborgner le professeur en se trompant de sortilège. Mais, elle était beaucoup plus douée pour la botanique et faisait la joie du professeur Chourave.

Melinda quant à elle, était vraiment plutôt douée dans les deux premières matières ainsi qu'en Sortilège, mais elle excellait surtout en Métamorphose pour le plus grand plaisir de sa directrice de maison. Cependant, la Botanique et l'Astronomie n'étaient pas son fort. Elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose aux planètes et leurs alignements et elle avait réussi à finir presque à chaque cours de botanique à l'infirmerie, sans le faire exprès, ou bien à faire mourir les plantes.

Enfin, elles abordèrent l'histoire de la magie, enseignée par le professeur Binns, un professeur fantôme qui ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa mort et rentrait dans sa classe par le tableau avant de débiter son cours de façon monotone sans jamais lever la tête vers ses élèves. Le constat fut alors unanime, seul Lily arrivait à rester attentive et seulement avec du mal et sa plus grande détermination, alors il faudrait se débrouiller seul pour les examens de fin d'année.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient ensuite continué à discuter longuement de tout et avait épuisé quasiment tous les sujets de conversation, lorsque leurs deux commères de colocataires arrivèrent en piaillant, sans même se rendre compte de leur présence.

« Tu as vu la tête de Sirius, Jenny ? »

« Oui, il avait vraiment l'air super en colère ! Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de cette stupide Snape ! »

« Ben oui, tu as vu comment elle lui a hurlé dessus, elle s'est prise pour qui cette pimbêche cinglée… »

Elles continuèrent de déblatérer tout un tas d'horreur sur Melinda, le temps de ranger leurs affaires de pluie, qu'elle avait utilisé pour aller à l'entraînement de Quiddich des Gryffondor, comme l'avait fait les garçons. Les deux pestes quittèrent ensuite le dortoir et Melinda resta immobile, un peu perturbée sur son lit.

« Elles ont raison, je suis une folle… »

« Ne les écoute pas Mel', ce sont elles les pimbêches et tu le sais très bien. Elles suivent James et Sirius comme leurs ombres, alors elles sont jalouses que tu sois leur amie. »

« Enfin, ce n'est peut-être plus le cas… Après ce que j'ai fait ça serait logique… » Bredouilla Melinda accablée.

« Oh, ça suffit Mel' ! Je suis sûr que Sirius est simplement vexé, il va s'en remettre. Alors, viens, on va manger ! »

Mary entraina alors son amie par le bras, jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'installa en face de Melinda, près de Sirius, pour qu'ils ne restent pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. Cependant, le jeune homme lui jeta seulement un regard froid puis se détourna de Melinda et ne décrocha pas un seul mot de tout le repas. Il ne réagissait même pas aux blagues les plus idiotes de James, qui l'aurait fait rire un bon moment en temps normal. Il sortit ensuite rapidement de la Grand Salle lorsqu'il eut terminé de manger et Melinda ne le revit pas de la soirée.

Le lendemain, ce fut le même manège. Il évitait absolument tous les moments avec elle et la fusillait du regard dès qu'elle essayait de l'approcher pour s'excuser. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle pensait vraiment que sa journée du mardi ne pouvait pas être pire, entre le comportement fuyant de Sirius qui rendait l'ambiance du groupe d'amis extrêmement froide et la réception de sa lettre d'invitation au club de Slug', dans laquelle il était expressément dit : « _Votre présence est vivement requise !_ ». Mais c'était sans compter, le fait de croiser certaines nouvelles groupies de Sirius, qui avait décidé de se venger de la façon dont Melinda s'était adressée à lui.

Melinda était dans l'un des couloirs vides du quatrième étage, qui était toujours calme après le dîner. C'était l'un des couloirs réservés au cours de premières années et ils étaient terminés depuis déjà un moment, hormis ceux d'astronomie, mais ils se déroulaient dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait besoin d'être au calme et de réfléchir, c'est pour cela qu'elle était venue ici. Elle voulait penser à la façon avec laquelle elle avait parlé à Sirius, elle avait tellement envie de trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner. Mais elle avait également besoin de penser à cette invitation au Club Slug', fallait-il vraiment qu'elle y aille ? Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les quatre jeunes filles arriver derrière elle et ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte avant de se faire assommer.

Melinda rouvrit les yeux et se retrouvait dans une salle de classe, qu'elle reconnut assez bien avec sa disposition assez particulière, c'était la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il y avait des tables alignées comme toutes les autres salles, mais il y avait également une aire vide, entouré de coussin, ainsi qu'une armoire au fond de la salle qui tanguait de manière régulière. Melinda voulut alors prendre sa baguette magique, mais se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachées par des cordes extrêmement serrées.

C'est à ce moment que ses agresseurs se montraient. Il y avait deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor, l'une était en troisième année et l'autre de deuxième année. Il y avait également une jeune fille portant les couleurs de Serdaigle et une autre celles de la maison Pouffsouffle, mais dont elle ne connaissait pas la classe.

Elles pointaient toutes les quatre leur baguette sur Melinda, en lui lançant des regards mauvais. Cela décrocha un espèce de rire nerveux à la jeune brune, ce qui rendit encore plus furieuses ses assaillantes.

« Pourquoi tu ris espèce de cinglée ? » Grinça la Gryffondor de troisième année.

Cette réflexion eut pour effet de faire redoubler le rire de Melinda, au vu de la situation.

« C'est moi la cinglée ? C'est assez drôle venant de quatre pauvres filles qui en séquestre une autre une autre, plus jeune qu'elles, tout en la tenant en joue, vous ne trouvez pas ça comique ?» Lâcha-t-elle avec une voix assez calme et rieuse malgré la situation. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis là. »

« Ne te moque pas de nous, tu le sais très bien ! » S'écria la seconde Gryffondor.

« Si je le savais, je ne poserais pas la question. » Soupira Melinda exaspérer et un peu effrayée par cette situation.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement peu de ce qui aurait pu lui être fait par l'un d'entre elle, mais plutôt ce qui lui arriverait si les quatre s'y mettaient en même temps. Elle ne perdait donc jamais le visuel sur ses quatre jeunes filles, pour au moins essayer d'anticiper et de trouver une solution en cas d'attaque.

« Sirius Black ! » Pesta la Serdaigle, faisant sursauter Melinda. « Elles ont bien vu comment tu t'es adressé à lui ! » Continua-t-elle en montrant les deux Gryffondor.

« Et à cause de toi, il n'est plus du tout jovial, alors tu dois payer ce que tu lui as fait ! » Poursuivit la Pouffsouffle sur le même ton.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas un dieu ! Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de croire, que seulement parce qu'il s'appelle Black, qu'il est riche, drôle et surtout à votre goût, il a tous les droits et on ne peut rien lui dire ou lui reprocher ! Il est comme tout le monde, il est humain et si vous voulez savoir, les toilettes lui sont aussi utiles qu'a vous et moi et cerise sur le gâteau, il rate ses sortilèges parfois ! En plus, vous ne le connaissez même pas et vous ne connaissez même pas toute l'histoire, mais vous me séquestrer comme des folles furieuses, parce que vous croyez que ne peut pas être sa faute ! Vous êtes complètement cinglées ! » Débita Melinda avec férocité.

Melinda ne pensait absolument pas que c'était de la faute de Sirius, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter que ces pauvres filles viennent l'engueuler à cause de lui. Elles ne connaissaient rien à leur amitié, elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Mais elles venaient la séquestrer et lui faire du mal, alors Melinda n'avait rien trouvé de mieux en cet instant, que de répliquer avec des mots et d'essayer de leur faire mal, en faisant redescendre Sirius du piédestal sur lequel elles l'avaient mis. Cependant, elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de ne pas les offenser.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop de finir comme cela j'espère :D ? Et surtout, il ne faut pas tuer Melinda, parce qu'elle a mal parlé à Sirius ^w^ d'accord ?**

 **En tout cas donnez-moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience :D**

 **Et à dans deux semaines ^^ ! Ou à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui suivent "Link, Lies and Lycanthropy" ^^**


	5. Petite Pause

Hello~

Comme ceux qui suivent la fiction ont dû le remarquer, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre hier. La raison est que je fais une petite pause afin de me reconcentrer sur l'écriture. Car depuis quelque temps, j'ai les idées, mais pas le temps de les mettre par écrit et donc je n'avance plus et je risque de tomber à cours de chapitre. Je préfère donc faire une petite pause d'une durée déterminée, afin de revenir avec plus de chapitres sous le coude, que d'épuiser totalement mon stock et de vous laisser sans rien pendant un temps indéterminé.

J'espère que vous comprenez et que vous serez au rendez-vous, le mardi 25 août pour le chapitre 5, avec toujours plus de Maraudeurs !

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent également ma fiction Teen Wolf « Link, Lies and Lycanthropy », elle reviendra quant à elle le 1 septembre ^^

PS2 : Ceux qui voudrait laisser des reviews pendant cette absence, je répondrais bien sûr (En plus de celles que j'ai déjà en retards .). Et si vous voulez discuter ou me contacter, vous pouvez par MP ou sur ma boite mail : amaryllis POINT fictions AROBAZE gmail POINT com

Bisous les petits pokémons

Pikamaryllis ^^ !


	6. Chapter 5 - Infirmerie

**Hello, les petits pokémons !**

 **Me revoilà comme promis après deux semaines d'absence pour le chapitre 5 d' "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" ! J'espère que je vous ai un peu manqué pour que vous ayez envie de reprendre ou vous vous étiez arrêté ^^!**

 **Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout l'univers appartient à cette chère J.K Rowling. Hormis Melinda qui est le personnage que j'ai créé et bien entendu, les différentes situations que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent ^^ -logique sinon ça ne serait pas une fanfiction-

 **Rating :** **K+**

 **Beta Reader : ** Toujours pas de Beta pour ce chapitre ! Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer _**Galiane**_ parce que je ne peux plus supporter de vous laisser comme ça, même si j'essaie de m'améliorer avec mes fautes, je vous le promets !

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction se situe à l'époque des marauders, donc il y a plein de Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily et Severus ^^.

\- Il y aura des changements importants dans la trame originale, notamment dans la chronologie de scène ou encore des suppression et des prises de libertés ^^.

\- J'ai utilisé la version anglaise du nom de famille de Severus, car je trouvais que "Snape" faisait mieux que "Rogue" ^^.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui auraient lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacrés à la publication de ma fiction Teen Wolf " Link, Lies and Lycanthropy".

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse passer à la lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment malgré le manque de correcteur et que vous soyez toujours aussi attiré par l'histoire ^^!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ~ Infirmerie**

Il était environ trois heures du matin, lorsque Melinda retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La grosse dame lui avait fait des réflexions sur l'heure, mais avait fini par la laisser entrer en voyant son état. Elle allait d'ailleurs sonner l'alerte générale, comme elle savait si bien le faire, mais Melinda l'en empêcha en la menaçant de la tacher de sang et de le coller à la glue perpétuelle pour qu'il y reste pour toujours. Melinda entra alors en silence dans la salle commune et s'écroula sur le dos, sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, soulagée qu'il n'y ait personne.

Elle avait attendu pendant près de cinq heures, après avoir été laissée dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, par les quatre groupies de Sirius, car elle redoutait réellement de voir d'autre personne ou pire, de croiser ces filles une nouvelle fois. Elle avait essayé de se détacher les mains, mais avait juste réussi à se brûler le tour des poignets, ainsi qu'a très certainement se fracturer l'un d'eux, au son qu'avait fait ce dernier à sa dernière tentative pour se détacher. Elle avait donc fini par décider de rentrer dans le noir, en espérant ne pas croiser Rusard.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de se relever du canapé et resta donc là, les yeux grands ouverts tourné vers le plafond, les mains attachées sur le ventre. Sa robe de sorcier était sale, mais avait survécu par miracle au traitement des quatre filles. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son corps. Elle avait des coupures bras, ses jambes avaient également de longues estafilades qui avaient saigné et avaient laissé de grandes traces bordeaux, de sang séché, qui se voyait à travers ses collants, qui étaient eux même en lambeaux. Son visage, quant à lui, était couvert de zébrures allant du bleuté au rouge vif, ainsi qu'une coupure beaucoup plus profonde lui ayant ouvert la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'osait même plus bouger de peur de rouvrir l'une de ses nombreuses coupures ou d'avoir encore plus mal. Le sommeil fini néanmoins par la rattraper à force de rester immobile.

Une voix familière et paniquée finie par la sortir de son sommeil et lui faire ouvrir les yeux, quelques heures plus tard. Elle reconnut alors Remus, qui était entouré de quelques personnes, que Melinda ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle avait déjà croisées au sein de la salle commune de Gryffondor ainsi que dans les couloirs.

« Melinda ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement horrifié.

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers » répondit-elle automatiquement en crachotant le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche durant sa courte nuit et qui provenait de sa coupure à la lèvre qui ne s'était pas du tout refermée.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Tu es attachée ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'as fait toute seule ! » S'énerva Remus, tout en détachant les liens enserrant les poignets de la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette. « Bon, je vais chercher James… Je ne peux pas t'emmener seul à l'infirmerie et puis avec un peu de chance à lui, tu lui parleras… »

Les quelques personnes qui étaient autour d'elle se poussèrent pour laisser passer Remus. Melinda ferma alors les yeux, afin de ne pas voir les regards horrifiés, que lui jetaient les Gryffondors attroupés au-dessus d'elle. Elle entendit ensuite un « poussez -vous » inquiet avant de sentir la main de James sur le front et celle de Remus sur le bras. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et les regarda chacun leur tour. James comprit alors qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne leur dirait rien. Après quelques minutes James lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Bon, tu ne vas surement pas apprécier, mais on va devoir te transporter à l'infirmerie par un moyen peu conventionnel. »

Il expliqua alors rapidement à voix basse, son idée à Remus. Puis après avoir réussi à disperser les curieux, ils sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et prononcèrent en cœur la formule « Mobili corpus ». La jeune fille s'éleva alors dans les airs, à environ un mètre du sol et les deux garçons l'emmenèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le chemin ne fut pas de tout repos pour les garçons, comme pour Melinda. En effet, James avait utilisé quelques fois ce sortilège avec Sirius pour faire léviter les Serpentard, il s'en sortait donc plutôt bien. Mais Remus, lui, ne l'avait fait qu'une fois auparavant et avec l'aide de James et Sirius pour faire léviter Peter. Il n'arrivait pas à garder assez longtemps Melinda en l'air, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup moins lourde que Peter, malgré qu'elle soit plus grande et celle-ci avait bien failli finir au sol plusieurs fois.

Melinda était pourtant arrivée sans encombre à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, horrifiée, l'avait prise en charge immédiatement et avait alors mis les deux garçons à la porte, leur ordonnant de ne pas revenir avant au moins la pause déjeuné.

L'infirmière examina Melinda sous toutes les coutures, après l'avoir fait enfiler une chemise de nuit à l'allure peu réjouissante, blanche et bien trop ample pour elle.

Presque toutes les blessures de la jeune fille n'étaient que superficielles, hormis une fracture au poignet, comme elle l'avait redouté, ainsi que les entailles que lui avaient laissées les cordes et sa coupure à la lèvre. Cependant, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était donc anémiée, Madame Pomfresh devait donc régler tout cela. Elle passa donc la plus grande partie de la matinée à faire ingurgiter à la jeune Gryffondor des breuvages tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres, mais qui fort heureusement étaient efficaces.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs si efficaces que lorsque Remus et James arrivèrent aux alentours de midi, les zébrures sur son visage avaient presque disparu et il ne restait plus que ses poignets meurtrient ainsi que sa fracture à véritablement soigner. Ses dernières blessures seraient prises en charge seulement le lendemain pour les premières et le surlendemain pour la fracture, afin d'éviter les interférences entre les potions pour reconstruire la chaire, celle pour ressouder les os et celle qui réglait l'anémie de la jeune fille et qu'elle devait boire encore quatre fois par jour.

« Tu as meilleure mine, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Tu es encore plus translucide qu'en temps normal. »

« Moques-toi James, vas-y pendant que tu le peux encore. » Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Les garçons voulurent ensuite savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait tellement honte qu'elle se contentait de les regarder sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Aller Mel' dit le… Ça pourrait t'aider à oublier, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi ! » S'écria Remus

« Ce sont des Serpentard qui t'ont fait ça ? » Demanda James un peu en colère.

« J'aurai préféré, j'aurai au moins compris pourquoi il faisait ça… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Alors qui t'as fait ça… » Demanda doucement Remus en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, alors que James tournait autour du lit comme un fauve en cage.

« Vous promettez de le garder ça pour vous ? » James s'arrêta net et Melinda se senti obligé d'ajouter : « Ne dites surtout rien à Sirius… Vous devez me le promettre, sinon je ne dirais rien… »

Ils finirent par promettre au bout de quelques minutes et Melinda bredouilla gênée :

« Ce sont quatre filles qui m'ont fait ça… Des « fans » de Sirius… »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent alors bouche bée, tandis que Mélinda leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était allée dans le couloir du quatrième étage, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius et la réaction de ce dernier face à ses propos, lorsqu'elle s'était fait assommer. Ensuite, elle leur raconta comment ces filles l'avaient torturée, avant de la laisser dans la salle et comment elle était rentrée quelques heures plus tard, après avoir abandonné l'idée de se détacher.

James avait recommencé à tourner autour du lit de plus en plus furieux à mesure que Melinda avançait dans son récit et Remus était devenu de plus en plus choqué. Ils auraient voulu parler plus longtemps avec la jeune fille et avoir les noms de ses agresseurs, mais Mme Pomfresh les chassa quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Le reste de la journée défila à une vitesse extrêmement lente pour Melinda et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, retourner en cours afin d'étudier et d'apprendre le plus de nouvelle chose possible. En effet, cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais la brunette adorait étudier, même les matières dans lesquelles elle était le moins doué. Elle adorait lire des livres, apprendre des choses et si possible les mettre en pratique et c'est déjà ce qu'elle faisait durant son enfance, fouillant dans le grenier de la maison, où était caché les affaires de magies de sa mère et les vieux livres moldus de son père, afin de connaitre le maximum de choses sur tout. Et ici à Poudlard, elle pouvait vraiment mettre en pratique la plupart des connaissances qu'elle avait acquises, depuis qu'elle était petite.

Mais Mme Pomfresh n'était absolument pas de cet avis et lui avait même dit qu'elle la garderait à l'infirmerie jusqu'au week-end pour être sûre que sa fracture soit bien ressoudée.

Elle avait donc regardé avec envie les doubles cours de vol des Gryffondor-Serpentard et des Pouffsouffle-Serdaigle. C'était vraiment une torture pour elle puisqu'elle avait maintenant fait environ ne bonne dizaine de cours de vol et elle adorait encore plus cela que la première fois et se débrouillait d'ailleurs plutôt bien, comme si elle était vraiment dans son élément dans les airs.

Elle tourna ensuite en rond dans l'infirmerie, ne pouvant plus tenir, sous les cris de Mme Pomfresh, qui la remettait au lit à chaque tentative de promenade. À la fin de l'après-midi, l'infirmière finie par lui trouver un vieux livre de potion aux feuilles jaunie, qui traînait au fin fond de l'infirmerie. Cela eut pour effet de calmer la brunette, qui débuta l'étude de ce bouquin sur le champ, oubliant ses idées de promenades tant elle fut intéressée.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Lily et Mary arrivèrent à l'infirmerie que la jeune Snape releva la tête. La rousse était chargée de livre alors que la seconde, qui avait les mains vides, courut vers Melinda pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu vas m'étouffer Mary… » Bredouilla la brune comme elle put.

« Oh… Pardon » s'excusa son amie un peu confuse.

« Ce n'est rien, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Melinda, qui savait pertinemment que ses deux colocataires et désormais amies, ne l'avaient pas vu le matin dans la salle commune.

« Oh, tu sais bien que rien ne reste secret à Poudlard », répondit Mary avec un petit sourire.

« Et j'ai demandé à Remus confirmation », ajouta Lily qui n'aimait absolument pas se fier aux rumeurs et qui aimait bien Remus. Contrairement à James et Sirius, qu'elle trouvait prétentieux et stupide, elle trouvait Remus gentil et sérieux, ce qu'elle adorait vraiment chez les gens.

La rouquine lui expliqua ensuite, qu'elle lui avait apporté les devoirs à faire, ainsi que les notes qu'elle avait prises en cours, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de retard dans son travail.

« Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas écrire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine », déclara Melinda en soupirant.

« Ah en effet, ça va être compliqué. Tu voudrais que j'écrive à ta place, comme ça pas de retard ? », lui proposa gentiment Mary.

« Non ne t'en fais pas, je demanderais à Mme Pomfresh, s'il est possible d'ensorceler ma plume. »

« Tu réussiras à la faire faire ça ? » Demanda Mary très étonnée.

« J'ai réussi à la faire me dénicher ça » chuchota la jeune fille en montrant le vieux livre de potion sur ses genoux « à force de bouger dans tous les sens, donc ça devrait être faisable. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, elle ne trouvait pas le comportement de Melinda approprié, mais elle ne dit rien. Les deux jeunes filles s'aimaient beaucoup et s'étaient découvert un certain nombre de points communs notamment au niveau des études, mais elles avaient également de nombreux points de discordes et s'étaient déjà pris la tête pour des choses similaires ou encore pour Severus, puisqu'elles étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre et finissaient toujours par se hurler dessus. Mais là Lily avait fait l'effort de ne pas faire de remarque, bien que cela la démangeait, car son amie se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de nourriture et demanda aux filles de laisser sa patiente tranquille et d'aller prendre leur diner.

« Les filles, si vous pouviez m'apporter mes livres, ça serait gentil, car James et Remus ne peuvent pas aller dans notre dortoir les chercher, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda la brunette alors que ses deux colocataires quittaient la pièce.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils à cette phrase et encore plus en voyant les parchemins entassés au pied de Melinda.

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas faire vos devoirs, Mrs Snape ? » Gronda Mme Pomfresh avec une voix qui aurait pu effrayer la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, pas plus inquiété par le ton de l'infirmière que ça.

« Oh non ! Surement pas jeune fille ! » Mme Pomfresh commençait à bouillir si bien que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Et bien, aidez-moi à ensorceler l'une de mes plumes pour qu'elle copie ce que je dicte. Je sais que c'est possible, je l'ai déjà lu dans un livre de sortilèges, mais, je ne me souviens pas de la formule et puis je n'ai surement pas le niveau de magie qu'il faut. Et si vous ne m'aidez pas, vous savez que j'écrirais, fracture ou non… »

L'infirmière soupira et tendit la main, afin que Melinda lui donne une de ses plumes, en lui lançant tout de même un regard un peu furieux. Elle savait que de toute façon, la jeune fille ne cèderait pas et lui ferait vivre un calvaire. Elle lui ordonna donc de manger, avant de sortir ensuite de l'infirmerie, en lui expliquant que le professeur Flitwick serait plus apte à répondre à sa requête, qu'elle.

Melinda mangea donc joyeusement son repas et passa ensuite sa soirée à lire les notes de Lily en faisant une pause, lorsque James et Remus étaient venu lui rendre visite en apportant tous les livres que Mary et Lily leur avaient confiés. Elle s'était ensuite endormis paisiblement et heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, un bruit de porte qui se referme la réveilla. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et remarqua après s'être habitué à la lumière, que les feuilles qu'elle avait posées sur la chaise près du lit, étaient à présent sur la petite table de chevet, près du lit. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un se trouvait là, près d'elle un peu plus tôt. Elle vit alors au pied de la chaise, une petite médaille en or sur laquelle un S était gravé.

Elle se demandait à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup de supposition, car Mme Pomfresh arriva, un plateau dans les bras, suivit du professeur McGonagall. L'infirmière posa le plateau devant la jeune fille et parti dans son bureau, pendant que la directrice de Gryffondor s'installait sur la chaise.

« Mrs Snape, je ne voulais pas venir vous déranger hier et j'ai donc essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé grâce à vos camarades, mais personne ne semble savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je viens essayer de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Melinda voulu nier, mais comme si elle le savait McGonagall continua :

« Et il n'est pas nécessaire de me dire que vous êtes tombé, Pompom m'a dit qu'il était peu probable que vous vous soyez fait cela seul et qu'il était plus probable que quelqu'un vous ait fait ça. De plus, beaucoup de vos camarades de Gryffondor ont vu Mr Lupin vous détacher les mains. Alors, dites-moi simplement ce qui s'est passé. »

Melinda hésita un long moment sous le regard beaucoup moins sévère qu'en temps normal, de McGonagall. Elle finit par céder et raconter à son professeur préféré et directrice de maison, ce qui s'était passé, bien qu'elle avait honte.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, le professeur Mcgonagall fronçait les sourcils, visiblement mécontente. Et quand la jeune fille eut fini, en omettant volontairement tous liens avec Sirius, le professeur se releva brusquement, sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Bien Mrs Snape, je vais essayer de retrouver ces jeunes filles. En attendant, vous restez à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh vous laisse sortir. » Avant de sortir, elle se retourna et avec un sourire, sorti de sa robe de sorcier, une petite boite étroite d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long. « J'allais oublier, le professeur Flitwick m'a rendu ça pour vous. Il m'a dit que Mme Pomfresh lui avait demandé un coup de main. »

Elle mit alors la boite entre les mains de Melinda et sortie de l'infirmerie après un clin d'œil en sa direction. La maraudeuse ouvrit alors la petite boite et y trouva la plume qu'elle avait donnée à l'infirmière ainsi qu'un petit papier, sur lequel s'étendait la petite écriture fine du professeur Flitwick et qui lui expliquait le fonctionnement de la plume. La plume, quant à elle, tremblotait joyeusement à chaque bruit, attendant visiblement impatiemment qu'on l'utilise. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et l'essaya alors sur-le-champ.

Le reste de la semaine se passa alors assez bien pour Melinda. Mme s'était détendu en voyant la jeune fille moins impatiente et la brunette avait trouvé un rythme, qui lui évitait de s'ennuyer en rattrapant ses cours et faisant les devoirs demandés, grâce à la plume, qu'elle avait vite apprivoisée, grâce au mode d'emploi du professeur de sortilège. Et lorsqu'elle s'accordait un temps libre, elle l'utilisait pour étudier le livre de potion que lui avait laissé l'infirmière ou à discuter avec James, Remus, Mary et Lily qui venaient lui rendre visite chaque jour. À la fin de sa semaine à l'infirmerie, même le directeur en personne était venu lui rendre une petite visite et le vendredi matin, alors qu'elle devait sortir le matin même, Severus était là.

Melinda le regardait avec des yeux mauvais, presque avec dégoût, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le plafond, faignant de lui trouver un intérêt particulier. Elle était vraiment écœurée, Sirius, qu'elle pensait être son ami, malgré leur altercation, n'était pas venu la voir, mais lui, qu'elle ne voulait ni voir, ni entendre, ni même savoir qu'il existait encire, se pointait comme une fleur.

« Salut… Tu vas bien alors ? » Demanda le garçon avec un ton peu sûr de lui.

Elle braqua alors ses deux orbes bleus dans les petits yeux noirs vitreux de son frère et on aurait presque pu y voir se déchaîner un océan, tant la jeune fille était mécontente de devoir perdre son temps à parler avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'inquiètes de ma santé maintenant ? » Cracha Melinda avec un ton sarcastique, qui cloua le bec de Severus, ce qui lui permit d'enchainer. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu, mais je sais qu'il est loin le temps ou ma santé t'importait, alors vas t'en ! Vas voir Lily, qui par un miracle incompréhensible est la seule à encore te supporter et oublie-moi ! »

« Je… Je ne m'en fiche pas de toi ! » Cria presque Severus

« Oh, tu m'en diras tant » Grinça Melinda qui était à présent debout face à lui, ce qui le rendait encore plus ridicule, puisqu'elle faisait encore une demie tête de plus que lui.

« C'est la vérité… Je t'aime, tu es ma sœur ! »

« Ferme-là ! La vérité, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu mens comme tu respires ! Et l'amour, je ne pense même pas que tu ais su un jour ce que c'était et ce que ça voulait dire ! » Lui envoya-t-elle à la figure pour déverser tout le dégout qu'elle avait pour lui.

« C'est eux qui t'ont retourné le cerveau, notre géniteur et ces débiles de Gryffondors prétentieux ! » Déclara Severus sur de lui.

« Je l'ai découvert à mes dépens, je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour le savoir ! Et James, Remus et Sirius valent mille fois mieux que toi, donc maintenant, tu dégages ! DEHORS ! » Cria-t-elle en montrant la porte et en le fusillant du regard comme pour porter le coup de grâce.

C'est à ce moment que Remus entra dans la pièce et que Mme Pomfresh, interpellée par le raffut arriva d'un pas trottinant. Severus jeta un regard hautain au Maraudeur qui venait d'arriver, puis sortit rapidement.

L'infirmière réprimanda alors un peu la jeune fille, contrôla l'endroit de ses dernières blessures et la laissa ensuite partir avec Remus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur première cours de la journée qui était celui de Défense contre les forces du mal, sans prêter attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient sur leur passage.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vous n'avez pas été trop traumatisé par l'état de Mel' ? Vous voulez encore avoir la suite, j'espère hein ? *petit yeux de chien battu* Dites moi tout ça en reviews je veux tout savoiiiiiiir :D!**

 **Dans tous les cas, je reviens dans deux semaines avec la suite ! Et toc d'abord *ok je sors* et sinon à la semaine prochaine pour "Link,Lies and Lycanthropy" :D !**

 **PS : Il est toujours possible de me contacter par MP ou sur mon mail amaryllisPOINTfictionsAROBAZEUUUgmailPOINTcom com lors de mon absence !**


	7. Chapter 6 - Réconciliation

**Hello, les petits pokémons !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6, d' "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et que vous allez être content ds événements qui s'y passe ^^!**

 **Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout l'univers appartient à cette chère J.K Rowling. Hormis Melinda qui est le personnage que j'ai créé et bien entendu, les différentes situations que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent ^^ -logique sinon ça ne serait pas une fanfiction-

 **Rating :** **K+**

 **Beta Reader : ** Toujours pas de Beta pour ce chapitre ! Je sais même plus pourquoi je le dis hein ., il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un !

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction se situe à l'époque des marauders, donc il y a plein de Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily et Severus ^^.

\- Il y aura des changements importants dans la trame originale, notamment dans la chronologie de scène ou encore des suppression et des prises de libertés ^^.

\- J'ai utilisé la version anglaise du nom de famille de Severus, car je trouvais que "Snape" faisait mieux que "Rogue" ^^.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui auraient lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacrés à la publication de ma fiction Teen Wolf " Link, Lies and Lycanthropy".

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse passer à la lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment et que vous apprécierez Melinda et la trouverez moins méchante que les précédents chapitres ^^!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 ~ Réconciliation**

Ce vendredi soir-là, Melinda alla directement au dortoir des Gryffondors, dès la fin des cours. Elle y croisa Lily. La rouquine était coiffée d'un chignon décontracté d'où sortaient quelques mèches rebelles et portait une petite robe verte, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. En la voyant, Lily lui demanda avec une voix joyeuse presque surexcitée, qui lui ressemblait peu.

« Oh Melinda ! Tu t'es souvenu de l'invitation au Club du professeur Slughorn ? »

La brunette lui répondit un petit « Ouais, ouais », qui se voulait naturel. Mais en réalité, après cette longue semaine à l'infirmerie et la journée pénible qu'elle venait de passer, elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce dîner ridicule, dans ce Club tout aussi stupide, selon elle.

Cependant, elle savait que pour Lily, c'était important, alors elle ne critiqua pas. Elle expliqua simplement à sa colocataire, qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle préférait rester ici, plutôt que d'aller au Club, d'où elle devrait surement partir avant la fin du repas, tant elle se sentait mal.

La rouquine fut alors beaucoup moins enjouée, mais fini par abdiquer en voyant l'air épuisé de Melinda. Elle termina ensuite de se préparer et laissa la brune seule dans le dortoir.

En réalité, la Maraudeuse n'était pas vraiment patraque, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'aller à ce Club, qu'elle trouvait tout bonnement idiot. Déjà, parce qu'elle trouvait un peu dégradant pour ceux n'ayant pas ses facilités en potion, comme Mary ou Remus, d'être exclu ainsi, mais aussi pour elle qui se retrouvait, de ce fait, catégorisée comme bonne en potion et donc pas forcément en autres choses. Mais aussi, parce que son frère y était, qu'il faudrait manger à la même table que lui et faire sens doute semblant d'être très heureuse d'être de la même famille et ces deux faits la dégoutaient au plus haut point. Et de toute façon, elle avait assez supporté sa présence pour la journée, voir même pour le mois entier.

De plus, elle ne voulait voir personne. En effet, elle avait passé la journée à se faire regarder comme une bête de foire et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, certaine qu'elle avait même jamais vu, étaient venues lui poser tout un tas de questions sur son agression. Cela, n'avait eu pour effet, que de lui remémorer ce moment horrible toute la journée et surtout l'avait empêché de s'excuser vis-à-vis de Sirius, qui ne voulait toujours pas lui parler.

Toutes ses pensées tournaient dans son cerveau inlassablement. Comment pouvait-elle se faire pardonner, vis-à-vis de lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir à l'infirmerie ? Car même malgré une prise de tête, elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait été le voir. Et pourquoi Severus était venu la voir ? Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis bientôt un an, hormis en cas d'obligation majeur, ainsi qu'à Noël et leur anniversaire, en janvier. Elle continua ses questionnements jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et s'endorme toute habillée sur son lit.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, aux alentours de 9 heures, il y avait une réelle effervescence dans tout le château. Elle se dirigea vers les garçons, qui étaient installés au milieu de la table des Gryffondors et demanda ce qui rendait tout le monde si excité.

« C'est le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. » Lui répondit Peter comme si elle s'était adressée à lui.

Elle se tourna alors vers James, avec une flamme de fureur dans les yeux et le jeune pris donc la parole avant que l'autre ne rouvre la bouche.

« La saison de Quidditch de Poudlard commence avec le match Serdaigle-Serpentard, cette année. Tu viendras, hein ? » Demanda le Maraudeur aux cheveux indisciplinés avec un grand sourire.

Melinda se radoucit alors et acquiesça, avant de prendre son petit déjeuné à côté de James.

Ils étaient ensuite partis au match, Sirius faisant bien attention à ne pas s'approcher trop de Melinda. Hormis ce détail, qui rendait dingue la jeune fille, ils passèrent tous un moment agréable.

Malheureusement, l'équipe de Serdaigle s'était fait battre de peu par celle de Serpentard et l'euphorie était alors redescendue comme un soufflé, sauf chez les serpents bien évidemment. Les Gryffondors retournèrent un peu déçu à leur salle commune, puisque toutes les maisons étaient contre les Serpentard et eux encore plus que les autres, alors ils auraient voulu que Serdaigle gagne.

Melinda se retrouvait donc avec James, Remus et Peter, sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, alors que Sirius était partie quelque part dès la fin du match, sans un mot pour personne.

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée, alors qu'elle sortait la chaîne en or avec le pendentif, qu'elle avait trouvé quelques jours plutôt dans l'infirmerie. Elle la tortillait entre ses doigts, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, passant ses doigts habillement sur chaque coin et chaque aspérité du médaillon.

James lui attrapa alors la main soudainement. Elle releva la tête vivement sous le coup de la surprise et vit qu'il regardait la chaîne toujours entre ses doigts.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée Mel' ? » Demanda ce dernier, alors que Remus avait également les yeux fixés sur le bijou et que Peter ne comprenait rien, comme toujours, mais qui s'évertuait à essayer d'obtenir une réponse.

« Euh… À l'infirmerie, quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain de mon entrée. » Répondit-elle un peu perplexe de cette question.

James se tourna vers Remus et tous deux souriait alors comme des idiots, comme s'ils venaient d'entendre la meilleure blague de l'année, sans que Melinda ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Tu devrais aller voir Sirius, pour vous réconcilier » déclara simplement James avec un sourire encore plus rayonnant.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec ça James ? » Demanda la jeune fille en agitant le médaillon, un peu sur la défensive d'avoir l'impression que l'on se moquait d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas… Mais je sais que Sirius a perdu il y a quelques jours, une chaîne en or avec un S gravé dessus. » Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules pour feindre l'indifférence.

Melinda resta quelques instant bouche bée, comme une idiote à déplacer son regard de James à Remus. Elle leur avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle voulait s'excuser, mais qu'elle était déçue et avait peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas, puisqu'il n'était même pas venu la voir, alors qu'elle était mal en point. Et là, elle découvrait qu'en fin de compte, il était venu. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina alors instantanément lorsqu'elle le comprit.

« Allez, file. Il m'a dit qu'il serait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, quand je lui ai parlé avant la fin du match. » Déclara James en riant.

Melinda se leva donc joyeusement et partie presque en courant de la salle commune. Elle n'y croyait pas du tout, Sirius était venu la voir finalement. Il ne devait donc pas être si énervé qu'il le disait, ou plutôt qu'il le montrait. A moins qu'il était venu, car elle lui faisait pitié, mais connaissant le tempérament du jeune Black, il était peu probable que la pitié fasse partie de ce que Sirius pouvait éprouver. Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à réfléchir et s'imaginer tout un tas de choses, mais arrivé au milieu des marches menant à la tour d'astronomie, elle entendit des voix. Elle monta donc doucement les dernières marches et ce qu'elle vit, la fit s'arrêter net.

Sirius ignorait Melinda depuis le début de la semaine et avait toute les peines du monde à continuer, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu étendu sans le lit de l'infirmerie à gémir lorsqu'elle bougeait dans son sommeil, dû aux blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps et en particulier à cause de son poignet cassé. Il avait eu envie de la prendre sans ses bras pour la réconforter et de la réveiller pour la taquiner comme avant et de lui faire ainsi oublier la douleur. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il ne voulait pas céder à cause de sa fierté de Black, mal placée qui l'en empêchait, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Il l'avait donc juste regardé dormir une bonne partie de la nuit et était sortie avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et l'avait ignoré depuis ce moment.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion, lorsqu'une Gryffondor de troisième année lui avait proposé de l'accompagner en haut de la tour d'astronomie ?

Ils étaient donc tous les deux à regarder l'horizon, quand la jeune fille commença un long monologue. Elle ventait tous ses mérites, avec les Serpentards et Rusard, qu'ils avaient réussi à réaliser avec James, mais elle lui donnait tout le mérite. Elle continuait son charabia en lui faisant des compliments, ainsi qu'une déclaration enflammée, qu'il n'écoutait même pas. Mais lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'approcha de lui les yeux fermés, avant de l'embrasser.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se laissa faire, alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et que deux secondes plus tôt, alors qu'elle parlait toute seule, il était encore en train de penser à son comportement envers Melinda et à la façon dont James et Remus avaient essayé de le résonner.

Il ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement agréable d'embrasser cette fille, Cassy ? Il ne se souvenait même plus, car il l'avait juste suivi pour ne pas se retrouver avec ses amis, il était seulement sûr qu'elle était en troisième année. Ca ne lui faisait, ni chaud, ni froid ce qu'il faisait en fait, car il n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser une fille, à son âge, les filles ce n'était pas vraiment extrêmement important, bien qu'il aimait être populaire auprès d'elle.

Mais ça avait le mérite de lui éviter de penser à ce à quoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser et il n'avait l'impression d'être misérable, ni d'être contredit ou quoi que ce soit qui n'aille pas dans son sens. Alors, il embrassa la jeune fille une deuxième fois, de façon maladroite, puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait ça, copiant ce qu'elle avait fait juste avait et cela eut l'air de plaire à la jeune fille.

Après quelques minutes, bien qu'elle ait eu l'air déçu, elle lui dit que ses amies devaient l'attendre et elle partit donc d'un pas joyeux, ou plutôt surexcité, après lui avoir embrassé la joue. Il resta un moment à fixer la sortie de la tour d'astronomie, notamment près de la rambarde, avant de se tourner vers le Parc afin d'admirer le paysage. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se replonger dans ses pensées et de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire qu'une voix l'interpella.

« Alors c'était bien ? » La voix présentait une pointe d'agacement ou de dégoût, bien qu'elle se veuille joyeuse, aimable et légèrement moqueuse. Il savait que trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Euh…Melinda… Tu es la depuis longtemps ? » Demanda le jeune Black, comme s'il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac en train de faire une bêtise.

« Oh, assez. Je crois que je suis là depuis le « Sirius, je trouve que tu es tellement courageux de risquer ta vie seule face à Rusard et ces odieux Serpentard » Il me semble que c'était ça le terme » répondit-elle après avoir imité assez bien la voix de jeune fille qui venait de partir.

Sirius ne put la regarder plus longtemps et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'horizon. Elle avait tout vu et lui, ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Cela lui parut d'ailleurs étrange, puisqu'il venait de passer cinq bonnes minutes à regarder vers l'intérieur de la tour sans rien voir et n'avait pas non plus entendu de pas montant les escaliers.

« Mais je ne t'avais même pas remarqué… »

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » Déclara-t-elle en tournant les yeux après s'être elle aussi approché de la rambarde. « Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, c'était bien ? » Redemanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet et empêcher Sirius de réfléchir à ou elle avait pu se cacher.

« Euh… Ouais, c'était pas mal… Un peu… Bizarre ? » Répondit Sirius un peu gêné en concentrant toujours son regard vers l'horizon.

« Quoi, elle bave ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire moqueur, qui la rendait plus mignonne que méchante.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en riant un peu à son tour, ne s'étant pas attendu à une question aussi bizarre. Il allait répondre que ce n'était pas ça, mais Melinda prit les devants.

« Sirius… Je suis désolé… » Déclara-t-elle prenant totalement au dépourvu le garçon qui eut pour seul réflexe de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Comme, il ne disait toujours rien après quelques instants, elle continua avec une voix un peu penaude.

« Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver sur toi comme ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais voir cet espèce de crapaud avec mes affaires, ça m'a mis hors de moi et le fais d'être invité au Club de Slughorn avec Severus n'a rien arrangé. »

« Je pense que j'ai un peu exagéré aussi… Je suis désolé » Lâcha le jeune Black avec une voix sincèrement désolé.

« Attends… Attends… J'ai dû rêver…Sirius Black viendrait-il de s'excuser ? » Questionna Melinda avec un air faussement ahuri.

« Oh ça va ! Tu n'as pas rêvé, mais je ne vais pas le répéter. » Lui répondit-il en lui tirant la langue, comme il le faisait dès qu'il se chamaillait.

Ils rirent tous les deux de leurs idioties, puis Melinda ressortit le collier qu'elle avait remis dans sa poche et le tendis à Sirius.

« Jamesy et Rem' m'ont dit qu'il était à toi. »

Sirius pris le médaillon dans la main et le fit tourner dans ses doigts, comme la jeune fille l'avait fait plus tôt dans la salle commune des lions. Il regardait à présent ses pieds, comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise, ce qui était très rare chez lui et venait de se produire deux fois en quelques minutes. Il finit par dire, sans relever la tête :

« Tu l'as trouvé à l'infirmerie, je suppose ? Je ne le trouvais plus après être venu te voir… »

Il se sentait encore plus idiot maintenant. Déjà que pour lui, s'excuser était quelques choses de compliqué. Alors, avouer qu'il était allé la voir en cachette, quand elle était mal en point, c'était vraiment comme s'il devait un crime honteux à ses yeux. Mais au vu de sa tête déconfite, Melinda ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, de son petit rire aigu, doux et joyeux. Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans ce rire, seulement de la joie. Elle voyait là un Sirius, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle était sûre que leurs autres amis n'avaient jamais vu et cela la rendait simplement heureuse.

Il finit par relever la tête pour voir l'expression de la jeune fille. Elle avait le visage rayonnant et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, sans se poser de question.

Melinda se jeta alors dans ses bras telle une petite enfant et plaqua sa tête contre son épaule, puisqu'elle était trop grande pour la mettre contre son torse. En effet, bien que Melinda soit plus grande que la plupart des jeunes gens de son âge, garçons ou filles et que Sirius n'ait que onze ans et n'ai donc pas débuté sa croissance due à la puberté, il la dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête.

« Tu m'as manqué, gros bêta ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais lâchement laissé avec Pomfresh sans venir me voir… » Bredouilla la jeune lionne, avec une voix faussement ronchon en lui donnant des petits coups de poing dans le torse.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. À lui aussi, elle lui avait clairement manqué et sa semaine avait été monotone sans leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes et leurs taquineries incessantes. Il n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner complètement petite fillette, tu allais encore maltraiter cette pauvre infirmière ! Se justifia le garçon avec une fausse voix d'homme, en lui tapotant la tête.

« Et bien, je pense que tu as raté en beauté ta tache, car elle fut heureuse de me voir partir ! » Dit-elle du tac au tac en riant « Mais je ne suis pas une fillette et je te signale que je suis plus vielle que toi, gros bébé ! »

Sirius eu pour seule réponse d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie avec vivacité, pour se venger. Melinda le chatouilla alors en retour et au bout de quelques minutes à faire les idiots, elle se décida à être raisonnable.

« On ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune avant que James n'ai des idées saugrenu qui passe dans son petit cerveau fragile, » lança-t-elle alors à Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois.

Ils redescendirent donc, en faisant bien évidemment la course, jusqu'à leur salle commune. Sirius courrait vite, mais Melinda était endurante et le suivait assez facilement. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas faire enrager son ami si fraîchement retrouvé, elle le laissa lancer un triomphal « Snargalouf » à la grosse dame, puis entrer le premier dans la salle commune des rouges et or sous les vociférations de cette dernière. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Melinda, quant à elle, passa dans le petit passage derrière le portrait après un « désolé, il est toujours timbré ».

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir que James les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire en coin.

« Ben alors vous en avez mis du temps, on s'inquiétait presque dit donc ! »

« Je t'avais dit que son cerveau était fragile Sir', » lâcha la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire les garçons hormis James qui se retenait pour le principe.

Melinda s'installa ensuite sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou se trouvait Remus, puisque le canapé était présentement occupé par les deux bruns du groupe et l'autre fauteuil par Peter qui au désespoir de la jeune fille n'avait pas disparu pendant le laps de temps où elle s'était absentée.

« Figure-toi, mon cher Jamesy que Monsieur Black était très occupé quand je suis arrivé là-bas. J'ai donc dû attendre qu'ils aient terminé. »

Elle avait une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, que les autres ne remarquèrent pas, mais qui fit sourire Remus qui lui, l'avait bien entendu. Elle répondit même sans se rendre compte à la question que Peter avait posée, ce qui le rendit heureux.

« Parce qu'ils faisaient quoi ? » Demanda Pettigrow

« Elle exprimait les si belles qualités de Sirius « Tu fais preuve de temps de courage pour t'attaquer seul à Rusard et ces horribles Serpentard. Et puis, tu es si gentil et ton sourire et si magnifique que je pourrais le regarder toute la journée » » Piailla Melinda dans une parfaite imitation de la jeune fille qui était avec Sirius plus tôt. « Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas... Enfin bref, après je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, mais ils se sont goulument embrassés. »

Le concerné bondit littéralement de son siège pour sauter sur Melinda. La jeune fille s'attendait à un impact assez violent et ferma donc les yeux. Mais elle ne sentit que deux bras la tirer vers la gauche et entendis un fracas vers sa droite. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et se rendit compte que Remus l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'avais déplacé carrément de l'autre côté du fauteuil entre lui et l'accoudoir, alors que Sirius s'était littéralement étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

« Non, mais t'es pas un peu cinglé Sirius! Elle est sortie hier de l'infirmerie et toi, tu lui sautes dessus, non mais tu veux la tuer ou quoi ! » Gronda alors Remus, visiblement très mécontent pendant que le jeune Black se relevait en se massant le menton sur lequel il était tombé.

Melinda se retourna vers James, qui avait tout comme elle, les yeux grands ouverts, choqués par la réaction de Remus. Elle remarqua que Peter avait une tête encore plus ridicule, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention et se mit à rire soudainement.

« Pourquoi tu ris Melinda? » Demanda Remus perplexe, mais ayant retrouvé sa voix douce

« C'est toi qui me fais rire Rem'. Tu es toujours très calme et là, tu es parti au quart de tout, c'était très drôle. »

« Mais tu as déjà passé une semaine à l'infirmerie et lui, il te saute dessus comme une grosse brute ! » S'écria Remus, pour se justifier, avant de lancer un regard de reproche à Sirius.

Ce dernier fit une tête un peu coupable devant un Remus qui lui lançait un regard menaçant, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Melinda et déclencha celui de James. Ils furent même au bord de l'étouffement et pleuraient littéralement de rire en se regardant. Leur crise de rire énerva beaucoup Sirius qui se renfrogna avant de déclarer :

« Ouais, c'est ça marré vous, mais tu n'avais pas à raconter ça Melinda! » Bougonnait le Black qui détestait que l'on se moque de lui.

La jeune fille essaya de se calmer en se cachant contre Remus pour ne plus voir James, qui venait de se manger un coup sur la tête par Sirius, ce qui l'avait encore plus fait rire.

« Ah parce que tu crois qu'elle, elle ne va pas le dire à tout le monde ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique en s'essuyant les yeux, après avoir réussi à se calmer.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le dirait à tout le monde ... » Déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules pour montrer que ce qui s'était passé n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

« Ahah, n'est-il pas marrant cet enfant ? » S'écria-t-elle en regardant les autres avec un faux air interrogatif.

« Tu veux parier ? » Demanda alors Sirius en tendant la main sur un air de défi

« Si tu veux, » elle lui tapa dans la main, « Mais tu vas perdre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » James, qui s'était enfin calme, avait réussi à poser sa question avec seulement un sourire en coin.

« Je ne prétends pas être une spécialiste du cerveau des filles, vu que je me demande encore si je suis bien de la même espèce qu'elles parfois. Mais je pense que la déclaration enflammée qu'elle lui a fait, ce n'était pas pour que ça reste caché au fin fond de la tour d'astronomie ... Mais on a parié maintenant, tu verras bien Sir' ! » Fini elle par lâcher en regardant Sirius amusée.

« Bien cinq gallions au gagnant, » grogna le Black avant de se caler dans son fauteuil, avec sa tête de ronchon.

James détendit ensuite l'atmosphère, avec une blague idiote et Remus en profitât pour se pencher vers l'oreille de Melinda et lui chuchota :

« Mais Mel' tu ne les as pas ces gallions »

La jeune fille le savait pertinemment, elle portait des affaires de sorcier d'occasion et tous ses livres l'étaient également et dans des états pas toujours exemplaires. Alors bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas ces cinq gallions. Mais, elle était sûre qu'elle allait gagner. Elle savait de quoi cette fille était capable. Elle lui sourit donc joyeusement avant de répondre : « je les aurais bientôt quand j'aurai gagné »

La jeune Gryffondor n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre ces gallions. En effet alors que leur petit groupe entrait dans la Grande Salle, Cassy Migden, la troisième année qui avait embrassé Sirius, entourée de toute sa troupe d'amie composée de filles de différents âges et de différentes maisons, apostropha Sirius qui s'arrêta net.

« Sirius! On peut manger tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix sur-aigüe.

Tous les regards étaient portés sur l'attroupement et Sirius visiblement dérouté se tourna vers ses amis. James et Remus faisaient un grand sourire pour l'inciter à assumer et donc à aller avec elle. Peter quant à lui secouait la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire d'y aller. Il se tourna ensuite vers Melinda, qui faisait un faux sourire légèrement crispé en levant les épaules.

« Ben euh d'accord... » Répondit-il en haussant à son tour les épaules.

Cassy lui sauta alors au coup, lui embrassa la joue puis l'attira par le bras jusqu'à la table, suivit par les filles de Gryffondor qui composait sa suite.

Melinda chuchota alors à son ami un « oublie pas mes gallions », lorsqu'il passa près d'elle. Puis, elle partit à son tour s'installer à sa table, avec les garçons, tandis que le reste des filles de la troupe de Cassy se dispersait vers leurs propres tables.

Le repas se passa alors dans une ambiance assez étrange du côté des Maraudeurs. En effet, sans Sirius, le repas fut beaucoup moins bruyant, puisqu'il n'était pas là pour se taquiner avec Melinda. Mais il n'était pas là non plus pour échafauder des plans douteux anti-serpents avec James, grâce à des idées de sortilège trouvé par Melinda, sous le regard parfois mécontent, ou parfois amusé de Remus, selon les sortilèges proposé, et des piaillements enthousiasme de Peter, à chaque parole de Sirius ou James.

De plus, Melinda jetait souvent des regards vers Cassy et Sirius et à chaque fois, elle attrapait sa fourchette et s'attaquait à ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette de façon féroce.

Cela faisait sourire Remus, à cause de la tête que faisait la jeune fille surtout, mais l'inquiétait légèrement tout comme James, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie. Mais celui subissant le plus mal l'humeur en dents de scie de la jeune fille fut Peter assis à côté d'elle, qui avait peur de se prendre un coup de fourchette en se servant et n'osait donc plus bouger.

Et plus le repas durait et plus Peter restait immobile, afin d'éviter de trouver la mort à coup de fourchette. Les deux autres garçons s'inquiétaient alors de plus en plus de ce comportement venant de la jeune fille et d'un accord tacite entre eux avait décidé, il faudrait qu'ils lui parlent pour comprendre et vite.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vous êtes content de voir les rétrouvaille ? Vous voulez encore avoir la suite, j'espère hein ? *petit yeux de chien battu* Dites moi tout ça en reviews je veux tout savoiiiiiiir :D!**

 **Dans tous les cas, je reviens dans deux semaines avec la suite ! Et toc d'abord *ok je sors* et sinon à la semaine prochaine pour "Link,Lies and Lycanthropy" :D !**

 **PS : Il est toujours possible de me contacter par MP ou sur mon mail amaryllisPOINTfictionsAROBAZEUUUgmailPOINTcom com lors de mon absence !**


End file.
